the Nutcracker
by kathey'ssis
Summary: Cap is seen up late at night while at the station and the only clue to why is the dance slippers on his feet.  this is a sequel to 'perhaps we should dance'  I would recomend reading it first if you haven't done so.
1. Chapter 1

The Nutcracker

The squad finally backed into the bay, they had responded to six calls with out a chance to return to the station but the last one had been particularly rough. A five year old child had climbed up on the top bunk of a new set of bunk beds after his parents had gone to sleep and somehow managed to wiggle in his sleep and slide out between the mattress and the safety rail strangling him.

The parents had checked on him and when they found him hanging by his head they placed pressure on the mattress to minimize the pressure on his airway, also the paramedics had been close when the call came in.

Roy managed to hold the oxygen mask over the boys face and force air in while Johnny quickly removed the screws that held the safety rail in place. Once the boy was on the floor they worked on him till he was breathing again on his own, the x-rays showed some damage to the boy's spinal cord but nothing that wouldn't heal in time. Everything had gone just right except the child had disobeyed his parents and climbed on the top bunk. Knowing they needed some time to unwind before going to bed if they didn't want to be having nightmares about the scene all night, John and Roy had called themselves available then stayed at the hospital for a while drinking a couple of cups of coffee and just talking their feelings out. As the men backed into the bay at eleven o'clock they were well aware of how lucky they and the family had been, they were ready to call it a night and hoped the dispatch tones were too.

The two tired and successfully unwound paramedics rolled out of the squad and headed for the locker room to get their turn outs set up at their bed sides. They both stopped short as they came around the back of the engine when they saw their Captain standing behind the engine breathing hard and watching the medics with his hands on his hips.

"It's about time you two got back," Cap panted, "I sure hope the citizens of the county will let you get at least a couple of hours sleep."

"Me to," Roy responded with a sigh, "You okay Cap?"

"I'm fine," Cap responded getting his breathing under control, "You guys go ahead and turn in I'll be there in a minute."

The two men proceeded to the locker room and when they were sure they were out of ear range John spoke softly to his partner. "Cap was sure breathing heavy, are you sure he's alright?"

"Yeah," Roy responded without concern, "Did you notice what he was wearing?"

"He had on his uniform," John responded not sure what Roy was getting at.

"I meant on his feet," Roy clarified.

John just shook his head.

"He had on his dance slippers," Roy brought the light of understanding into his partners eyes.

"He still does that?" Johnny was genuinely surprised, "I thought his daughter was alright with his job now and he didn't need to do that any more?"

"I guess so," Roy responded, "As much good as it did me I should still be doing it myself."

"Yeah," Johnny sat down on the bench in front of his locker in thought, "I mean that stuff really helps when ever I pull a muscle but, well you know, ballet, well it's just not a manly thing to do."

"I wouldn't let Cap hear you say that." Were Roy's last remarks before leaving the locker room and heading to the dorm. Roy was already under his covers with his eyes closed and his breathing settled when Johnny sat his boot's down. As John pulled his feet into his bunk he heard the shower starting up and knew it was cap.

"I sure hope he's not stressed out about something," John thought to himself as the activities of his day won any battle there was to keep his eyes open.

Cap was one of the first out of the station at shifts end having skipped his morning coffee and paper reading to make sure he got all of his paper work finished before the next Captain came in.

When the crew reported for duty two days later they responded to the call for roll call and watched their captain walking a little strangely. Half way threw reading the memo's from headquarters he was seen leaning against the squad and propping the heal of his right foot on the running board keeping his toes in the air. It was clear that his foot was hurting him and when he was done giving out cleaning assignments Roy gave John a knowing glance and the two paramedics eased in on either side of their captain and somewhat trapped him against the squad while he was studying his clip board.

"Can I help you two," Hank questioned noticing he was slightly closed in.

"That's just what we were about to ask you Cap." Johnny replied with a knowing glare.

"What did you do to your foot?" Roy just got to the point.

Hank gave a superior stare to each of his men and when he realized they weren't going to fall for it he blew out a deep breath and drooped his shoulders in defeat. Looking around the bay to make sure no one else was around Hank took in another breath and blew it out then fessed up. "I've got a whopper of a blister on the ball of my right foot; do you guys have anything in there," he pointed to the compartments on the squad, "That you could use to make it feel better?"

"Let's have a look and see what we're dealing with," Johnny spoke with a grin as he took a hold of the Captain's elbow and guided him to the side just enough that he could open the passenger door to the squad and sit him down on the seat. Once he was seated Roy dropped into a squat and began to carefully remove the Captain's right shoe and sock.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was a whopper," Roy gave his opinion.

"The blister has already been popped and is draining," John added his assessment, "It looks like a friction burn."

"That would be a pretty accurate diagnosis." Cap agreed.

"Dare we ask how you got it?" Roy hesitantly asked.

Once again Hank looked around to see if someone were watching before he took in another breath and let it out. "I spent the two days off helping my daughter practice for tryouts for the dance and music departments' winter production. She's trying out for the lead in the nutcracker. I guess my dance slippers are a little worn out."

The two paramedics looked at each other and then each took another look at their Captain's foot.

"Well if they weren't worn out before I'm sure they are now and so is the bottom of your foot." John Gage was the only one bold enough to make a snide remark while his captain's foot was poised to give him a swift kick in the jaw.

"Pirouettes?" Roy questioned trying to figure out how the injury happened.

"Lift pirouette combinations actually," Hank reveled.

"Impressive," Roy praised.

"What firefighting skill does that move hone?" Johnny

There was a moment of frustrated silence when Roy came up with an answer. "Greater mental acuity because he knows that his daughter is confident in his safety and knows that he loves her."

Hank just smiled in relief that someone understood, "That's about the jest of it all."

"Well Roy," John turned to his partner, "it's really too big for moleskin. As I see it the only thing we have on the squad to treat him with is Vaseline and gauze but I know there are a lot of over the counter creams that would at least ease the pain."

"He's right Cap," Roy added, "this is nothing anywhere near life threatening but I can tell it hurts."

"Yeah and I'm being a big baby about it," Cap sighed.

"Naw, it's more like a paper cut sort of thing Cap," John tried to encourage, "What do ya say I phone Rampart," then seeing the panicked look on his captain's face, "From the phone in your office where no one can hear and see what the doc recommends we do so that you can stay on sift and do your job."

Left alone with his captain while his partner was on the phone Roy attempted small talk. "So is there a lot of competition for the part?"

"According to Krissy, the only other person trying for the part is the head Cheerleader, she's afraid she'll get it on popularity alone because that will sell tickets." Hank relaxed in the cab of the squad with his bare foot resting in his senior paramedic's hand, just having his shoe off felt better. "I had to do some talking and promise to work out with her just to get her to try out. But she's had so much fun in our lessons and this is her last year in Junior high I really wanted her to give it a try, if you know what I mean."

Cap was talking with the only other father on his crew and thought Roy's children were much younger he was sure he'd understand.

"We'll from the looks of this foot you're keeping your part of the bargain," Roy smiled, "Will there be a boy there that will be able to lift her if she gets the part?"

Hank didn't know the answer to that question.

John returned before he could even try to answer and the treatment was the Vaseline and gauze and to stay off his feet as much as possible, then when they were in Rampart next they would pick up some stuff Dr. Brackett would leave for him at the desk that would help even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Joe Early had taken the call from John for advice on treating his Captain, "So you're telling me that he did this how again," he managed to keep from laughing when he was told the man and worn a fist sized blister in the ball of his foot, "dancing" "with his daughter".

Kell Brackett had been standing in the communications cubical finishing up another call when he heard Joe's words and saw the smirk on his face, which he so well kept from his voice.

"Joe let me take that." Kell knew, with out hearing, who it was that was being treated and he knew what kind of dancing he had been involved in.

While others snickered at the balleting Fire Captain, Kell was in awe of the man. He was the Captain had first asked advice on how to try to communicate with his daughter, he had revealed that his efforts that always worked on his other children didn't work with her. It was while he was stitching up a minor laceration that Hank Stanley also asked his opinion on Ballet as a means of increased safety on the job. Although he didn't have an opinion at the time Kell had since watched over the last year as recovery times were cut in half as his men incorporated Ballet in with their physical therapy and was now a major convert to the benefits. It wasn't something he could prescribe to most of his patients with out being laughed out of the room but for a particular crew from fire station 51 he didn't have to hesitate. In fact they would most likely ask if it was something to try.

Most of all, Kell Bracket was in awe of what one man was willing to do to put his daughter at ease with his chosen and often dangerous career. He couldn't say that he knew another, who was man enough to follow the path he had, and now he led. If he were ever to enter into the world of parenthood he considered Hank Stanley an excellent roll model, however watching the man also had him questioning just how willing he would be to be that caliber of father.

As Kell reached for the phone from his smirking colleague he also remembered the night he had five men in his emergency department asking their captain, how on earth he had managed to jump over a sizeable section of collapsed flooring to knock them from the blast cone of a bomb that booby trapped a fire they had been working. Kell had studied that scenario for over a week and was totally and completely amazed that not only were the men still alive, there had only been minor injuries involved. He would gladly offer treatment advice for this man with admiration not humor.

When the paramedics of station 51 arrived to replenish the supplies for their squad Kell was waiting with a paper sack filled with what their admirable Captain would need to not only get through his shift but to get back in his dancing slippers as soon as possible, no smirks or giggles included.

When John and Roy backed into the station with groceries and the little brown bag they found Captain Stanley doing, as he had been told, sitting at his desk doing his mountain of paperwork with his foot resting on the next chair. Since both John and Roy had seen that as they backed in, the groceries were handed to Marco and Chet to put away and the little brown bag was hand delivered.

Fortunately it was a slow day on the call scene with only two trash fires both started by someone throwing lit cigarettes in a dumpster, by mid afternoon Hank was walking around the station with out a limp and following Doctor's recommendations Hank called home and asked his wife to pick up two more pair of ballet slippers.

When Cap did a light routine of stretches and a few moves that night before bed he had his men along side of him, each one realizing how rusty they had become and how fluent their captain still was.

Thanks to a last minute multi-vehicle accident Hank was late getting off shift and home the next morning but the auditions were later that afternoon after school let out, so he was just grateful for time to take a long shower and get a nap before hand. Before heading to the school to meet up with his daughter Hank spent about 30 minutes warming up and breaking in his new slippers. Once in the schools auditorium he watched as the popular head cheerleader sneered at his daughter as she walked past her to be the first to audition. Hank had heard stories of auditions gone by when all of her competition disappeared by the time she was finished but as Hank watched he knew his daughter could out dance her. He watched as the girl did an interesting modern dance rendition of the part that had won her the part last year, and wondered how the rest of the auditions would play out.

When it was her turn, Kristen gave her father a focused smile and moved beyond the curtains to the stage floor. Hank watched from the side as his daughter moved with confidence and grace. Toward the end of her audition he stepped in behind her, his moves meant to do nothing more than to make her look good, and to finish off the audition he lifted her high above his head twirled on the ball of his tender foot then gracefully lowered her to the floor as if she were drifting back to sleep from the dream she had been dancing through, for that was the story of the Nutcracker.

Hank couldn't deny prejudice but he thought his daughter was much better than the competition. Off stage and waiting for the final decision Hank just wrapped his arms around his daughter and smiled, "You did your best, no one can ask any more."

When the auditions were completed the teachers that were teaming up to direct the production gathered in the middle section to compare notes and then began to call out, "The Nutcracker King will be played by Mark Johnson," (a star player on the schools soccer team for the last two years and known steady date for Carol Martin, the head cheerleader and Kristen's competition.) Kristen was positive who the part of Clara was going to. "And the part of Clara will be played by . . . . . . . Kristen Stanley."

The scream of anguish was ignored as Hank took hold of his surprised daughter around her waist and thrust her straight in the air before turning around several times and returning her to the floor, all without getting dizzy. Hank then held her hand as she performed a graceful pirouette and bow before the teachers and gathered students. She then ran off stage and threw her arms around her mother with excited squeals.

Hank smiled at the bounce in the back seat all the way home, "I did it, I really did it, Oh daddy thank you for practicing with me and for helping me," Kristen repeated over and over again all the way home.

Hank could just turn to his wife at the stop lights and they smiled together, "I guess it's a good thing I talked you into trying out." Hank had to admit he had enjoyed helping her with her audition; it wasn't often enough that he could enjoy quality one on one time with each of his children and when he could he loved it. He was also glad that he had only been performing in front of a very small audience.

After a celebratory dinner and a family party the children were finally sent off to bed and Hank and his Wife sat down together on the love seat in the living room to unwind.

"If you ever repeat what I'm about to say I'll deny it, but that was fun today." Hank admitted as he draped his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "I'm almost glad Kristen talked me into taking Ballet lessons."

"I've been grateful she talked you into it ever since you told me about that fire where the skills you learned saved your life and the life of some of your men." Emily admitted as she rubbed her husband's chest and stomach, "You two looked good together on stage today."

Before they went to bed Hank talked his wife into cutting the dead skin from the bottom of his foot so that he could start toughening up the new hide, he said.

00000

The following Friday Hank was hard at work trying to drill his men in ladder procedures and keep them proficient in bringing a victim down a ladder, when an unfamiliar car pulled into the parking lot behind the station.

Hank managed to keep his attention focused on his stop watch as his paramedic Roy DeSoto completed the drill of carrying a 200 pound rescue dummy up the stairs of the hose tower, across the deck and then mounting the ladder and carrying the dummy back down to the ground and laying him out in a manner as to not cause any further injuries or wear and tear on the training equipment.

"78 seconds there Roy, not bad, not bad at all," Hank called out before finally turning his attention to the guests who had arrived and recognizing the teachers from the school production his daughter was in.

"Can I help you?" Hank questioned looking seriously at their faces for any sign of trouble.

"Yes, Mr. Stanley, We were hoping that you could spare a few moments to speak with us." The head of the school Drama department requested.

"I'm in the middle of a drill right now could you wait about ten minutes?" Hank proposed, it's not like they made an appointment or anything and his time was just as important as theirs.

"You're welcome to watch while you're waiting."

"That will be just fine, Mr. Stanley." The head of the Dance department spoke up, "We'd love to watch your little firemen games."

Realizing they had no idea what was going on or the importance of such exercises Hank just turned his back to his guests and let out a distressing breath. "Alright Mike you're next."

Everyone gathered watching as Mike and then Marco ran the same drill with times of 86 and 81 seconds respectively. Marco was briefly chastised for being a little rough on the poor dummy before Hank pulled his own turn out coat and breathing apparatus gear on. "All right boys let me show you how it's done."

Mike took over the stop watch and Hank waited for the word "Go!" before pulling the dummy up and then over his shoulders then climbing the stairs. When he gently lay the dummy down on the ground at his men's feet Mike called out. "77 seconds, you beat Roy."

"Yeah but Johnny still has me by 2 seconds," Hank panted, "So if any of you need to be hauled out of a fire, hope it's Gage that does the hauling."

"Just as long as he doesn't try to do mouth to mouth on me when he get's me out," Chet quipped, "I'd much rather he turn that task over to a bystander, preferably a female bystander."

"Don't forget we have company there Kelly, we wouldn't want them to think we're a bunch or crazy teenagers here now would we?" Hank reigned in his man before he had to do damage control.

"If you'd like to join me in my office I can speak with you now," Hank turned to the guests who were waiting patiently.

That was the moment the tones sounded and all six firemen snapped to attention as they listened to the dispatcher detail what was needed.

**Squad 51 possible heart attack 2259 Remington. 2259 Remington cross street 32****nd****.**

The guests could feel their heart rates increase as they watched one man jog thru the garage to slap a button at the front of the station causing the garage door to start rising as two of the men raced for the smallest of the two trucks parked in the garage. The focus of their attention hurried to a podium affair and picked up a mic.

"Squad 51 KMG365," Hank scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to the man behind the wheel of the Squad as the light bar on top started flashing and the truck started moving. As soon as the truck reached the street the sirens started and Hank turned to his guests enjoying their awe.

"Things get kind of exciting around here," the Music teacher commented in a winded manor.

"That's why we're here, for when things get exciting." Hank continued to smile, "Okay guys get the ladders mounted and the gear put a way." Hank directed before turning to his guests again, "right this way. Of course you know the rest of us could get called out at any given moment."

Once inside the captain's office Hank moved a couple of chairs around and took a seat on the desk giving his guests his full attention. "Now what can I do for you folks?"

"I must admit you look a lot different now than you did when you helped your daughter audition for the winter production," the male music teacher commented, "What ever possessed you to take up Ballet?"

"My Daughter was worried about me getting hurt on the job and after reading an article in a magazine that claimed Ballet would help me stay safer she persuaded me to give it a try." Hank glossed over the explanation.

"And has it helped?" the dance teacher questioned in surprise.

"Well it hasn't hurt," Hank answered to buy himself some time, "There have been a few instances where I believe the skills I've learned have made a difference yes."

"Well we better get to what we came here to say before your loud speaker goes off again." The music teacher spoke.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Stanley lets get this out before you have to run off somewhere. It was a clear choice to cast your daughter as Clara but I must admit that it has also caused some problems." Hank just folded his arms listening, "See Miss Martin is quite popular and she and Mr. Johnson have been a bit of an item around the school for months now. Well if she can't have the lead then she won't have anything to do with the production and has pulled several others away with her, Including Mr. Johnson who was cast in the roll of the Nutcracker King."

"You're not planning to pull Kristen from the part and give this other girl her way are you?" Hank was preparing to be quite angry if that was their plan.

"No, No that was never our plan, we feel it would do more harm than good in the long run. We would cancel the production before we did that."

"That would be just as bad if not worse," Hank shared his opinion as he thought of his daughter and her feelings.

"We agree with that too," the dance instructor continued, "I'm sure we can find students to fill the parts that have been vacated that is all the parts except the Nutcracker King, but we don't have another student who can or will back your daughter up or ever be able to lift her as gracefully or as safely as you can. It's very uncommon for parents to participate on stage but we were hoping that we could persuade you to do the part?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Being the excellent Fire Captain that he is, Hank was able to take a hold of the desk he was sitting on to keep his shocked body from falling to the floor in a way that no one in the room noticed.

"We understand that you wouldn't be able to attend all of the rehearsals," the music teacher quickly recognized one of the issues that would have to be hurdled. "We would be able to work around you on the days that you have to work as long as you could be off for the performances."

"_What am I going to do?" Hank thought to himself, "I can't let Kristen down, I can't let this spoiled brat of a head cheerleader have her way, and I really can't let them cancel the show and make Kristen face the accusing fingers of the rest of the school." "Will I even be able to perform in front of an audience with out making a fool of myself?" _ To answer the last question he asked himself Hank had the answers he had given his daughter when he persuaded her to audition. How could he ever expect any more from his young and slightly insecure daughter than he was willing to put out himself?

__"What, um, When are the productions scheduled?" Hank managed to stammer respectfully as he slid from the desk to a shelf on the wall and retrieve the book containing his work schedule for the next two months.

"The productions are planed to go on stage December 10th, 11th, and 12th. Thursday, Friday and Saturday with an afternoon dress rehearsal on Thursday that the nearby elementary schools attend." The music teacher spoke with excitement.

Hank sighed knowing the chances were very slim that he would have all three of those days off especially in December. This was the first Christmas day he was to have of in three years and he didn't want to mess that up. With a thoughtful expression Hank opened his schedule book and ran his finger down the calendar, Hank sighed in disappointment and took in and blew out a breath. "I'm scheduled to work the 10th and the 12th, " Hank looked up at the teachers still in his office. "It will be very unlikely for me to be able to get a full day off on those days but I may be able to arrange coverage for half shifts. I might, and I mean maybe be able to get the time off for the production but no more, **If,** I do it we'd need to do the matinee performance on the 9th."

"We could do that," the music teacher was willing to budge.

Everyone in the room looked at each other in silence and then they all sighed together. "It will take a few days for me to find out if I can get those shifts covered. And if I am able to work things out I'd really appreciate it if you didn't announce my participation on any posters, radio, news station or other advertisements."

The two teachers looked at each other then nod their heads, "We can agree to that," the music teacher consented.

After accepting a card with the phone number to call once he had his schedule worked out, Hank escorted his guests to their car and just reached the back door when the klaxons sounded and Hank had to hurry off to lead his crew in dealing with a multi car accident with fire.

That night at the station while the men were watching television Hank slipped into the privacy of his office to call his wife for her council and support. She told him everything he had already told himself so he then took a deep breath and called Ron Tolland the captain of C shift.

"Hi Ron, how are things going?"

"They're fine," Ron answered questioningly, "How are things going with you?"

"Um, good, good."

"Are you going to get to the reason for this call or beat around the bush some more?" Ron put Hank on the spot.

"Well, I have a favor to ask of you but if it's an imposition I don't want you to feel obliged." Hank spoke hesitantly.

"Shoot," Ron asked expecting something really big by the tone of his colleague's voice.

"A couple of teachers from Kristen's school have asked me to help out with the winter production this year. And I kinda need someone to cover for me for four to five hours in the evening on the nights of the 10th and the 12th of December if I'm going to be able to help out."

"My son's school asked me to help out with the science fair once." Ron rattled on while he looked at his calendar, "What are they going to have you do, hand out play bills, move sets around between acts, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, yeah, stuff like that, I a, couldn't commit until I know for sure I can work out my schedule." Hank was beginning to sigh with relief that his friend wasn't jumping to the conclusion that he would be dancing.

"Well look, I'll make a deal with you. The 18th is my wife's work Christmas party their planning to make a day of it, would you be willing to take my shift that day in return and then we'd be even?"

"Sure, sure I could do that, that would work out just great." Hank sighed in relief. Or was it relief, now he didn't have an excuse not to do what was asked of him.

At least no one on the department knew he was going to be dancing in front of an audience, if he could keep it quiet, hopefully he wouldn't have to go through the same razzing he'd endured when his loud mouthed lineman let everyone know he was taking dance lessons with his daughter.

Filled with anxiety Hank decided to wait till the next day and call the teachers from home to prevent any of his men from over hearing any of the conversation that would take place.

While the rest of the men continued watching TV, Hank sat at the table in the back ground and looked over the book that he had checked out of the library to help his daughter practice for her audition. The book spelled out all of the dance moves for all the different parts of the production.

Once the rest of his men wandered off to bed Hank began to work on the skills he would need to dance the part. After sleeping for a few hours Hank got up again and continued his work out, when the wake up tones sounded a sweaty Hank rushed in to acknowledge the call and met with the questioning stares of his men. Roy was the first one to look at his feet to see the dance slippers there.

00000

Once the shift was over Johnny followed his partner until Roy noticed and pulled over at an empty park along the way. Johnny managed to drive around his partner's car and park so that the cars were facing in opposite directions and the two driver's doors were next to each other.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about junior?" Roy leaned out his window as Johnny leaned out of his.

"Yeah," Johnny answered then didn't say a word for a while.

"Well?" Roy prodded.

"It's Cap, this all night dancing he's doing, do you think there's a problem or something?" Johnny finally got out, "He seems kind of stressed."

Roy smiled and leaned back in his seat, "Johnny, don't worry, I'm pretty sure he's just been asked to help teach the boys that are in the musical with his daughter how to dance their parts. Where else can they find such a manly roll model for the boys, some one who can convince them that their not being sissies or fairies or what ever they call it these days if they dance?"

"I guess your right but he still looks kind a stressed out," Johnny challenged.

"Wouldn't you be stressed out if they asked you?" Roy countered.

"NO," Johnny was quick to answer, "Because if they asked me I'd just say I wouldn't do it."

"Yeah, well you don't have a daughter in the production. The schools use these things for fund raisers for their programs and in order to raise the maximum about of funds they need volunteer labor, the first place they look is to the parents," Roy explained.

John leaned out his window resting on his arms and thought for a minute, "So you don't think we need to do what we can to keep the stress levels down around the station till things work their way out?"

"I'm sure Cap would cherish all the stress relief you can give him, weather it's during this production or any other time," Roy smiled. "You want to come home with me for breakfast?" Roy offered.

"Na, it's a school day that means it's you and Jo's private time, I'm not going to cut in on that." John pulled back into his Rover and started the engine. "I've got a lot of errands and laundry to do anyway."

0000

In the privacy of his own home Hank nearly collapsed on his bed and slept soundly on top of the covers, his wife kept things quiet around the house and only slipped in to sit on the side of the bed and rub his back to wake him in the afternoon so that he had time to shower and dress for the first rehearsal at the school.

Hank rolled his shoulders under his wife's comforting hands and when he was most of the way awake he rolled over on his back and started to rub his wife's arms at his side.

"What am I thinking?" Hank once again looked to his wife for the encouragement to go on.

"That you love your daughter more than you fear the harassment of your colleagues," Emily Stanley stated simply and without embellishment. She did have a warm smile for him as she began to rub his stomach to help him finish waking up.

"I don't know weather to be honored or humiliated that they believe I can dance well enough to fill a part in a Junior high school production." Hank pulled his arms above his head and stretched while still lying across the top of his covers. "I never intended to perform I just did this so that Kristen could come to grips with my job."

"I know," Emily assured then remained quiet to think her next words through, "But I've also seen you go through your routines here at home, I can tell by the look in your eye's that you are enjoying the time you spend with your daughter. I don't know another man who can even hope for the opportunity to do this kind of thing with their daughter, she's growing so fast, in just a few short years she's going to be off to college and before we know it she'll be starting her own family. Now is your chance to build the kind of memories that will last a life time." Emily continued to rub; she was so proud of her husband and in awe of what he was willing to do for their children. She had learned years ago what he was willing to do for her, now she had a pretty good idea how far he would go for their offspring.

Glancing at the bedside clock Hank knew he couldn't put it off any longer and pulled his knees and shoulders up at the same time before rolling around his wife to sit on the side of the bed next to her. "Will you still love me if a miss a step?"

Emily smiled again and gave her husband a passionate kiss before pulling back and smiling again. "I'll still love you even if you dance to a different tune."

00000

Hank showed up at the school and walked onto the stage nearly half an hour before the rest of the cast. He spent the time warming up and stretching out and when the co-directors came in he took a moment to make sure what routines they planned to use. To his surprise when the rest of the cast were informed that he would be dancing the part of the Nutcracker King the only expression he saw was relief on the part of one of the boys. Hank could only guess he feared he was going to get the part or perhaps they were relieved that the show would indeed go on. Hank scanned the cast a second time and saw a few surprised faces but no anger as far as he could tell.

Practices continued on with Hank attending when he was off shift and the cast working on other parts of the production when he wasn't there. The directors were thrilled with what ever he was willing to give them so were slow to point out mistakes but Hank picked up on several and would work on that part of his routine at the station late at night. Sometimes his men joined him but mostly they were willing to sleep and leave him to his self.

Hank was already practiced in the parts where he danced with his daughter but he still worked with her at home when there was time. The most important scene's he needed to practice during rehearsals were the sword fight scenes with the Rat King and that young man really got into his roll.

00000

Two weeks before the production Nathan Barns walked over to his neighbor's house to give him the mail he had collected while he was at work.

"Thank you Nathan, I really appreciate you and your folks looking after the place while I'm at work. Your mother was telling me that you got a big part in your school play this winter."

"Yes sir." Nathan smiled and blushed but mostly he had a lot of excitement. "I'm playing the part of the Rat King,"

"Ah, then your doing the Nutcracker this year. Who's playing the part of the Nutcracker King?"

"It's one of you're firemen, Mr. McConnike, Kristen Stanley's dad." Nathan was surprised his neighbor didn't know, "He's really good too, you should buy a ticket and come see him."

"Yes I think your right about that Nathan; I think that would be a great activity for the Area Chiefs' Christmas Party. Would you mind telling me where I can get tickets?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ten days before the curtain goes up:

Emily Stanley raced into the school office, she had been called and asked to come in and pick up her daughter after a mishap, but no other information was given. Once in the main office she was led to the Nurses room to find her Kristen sitting on a bed affair, her arm was in a sling and on closer examination she noticed a magazine wrapped around her daughter's arm underneath.

"Krissy what happened?"

"There was a brief altercation earlier that escalated into a shoving match," the office aid took control of the story telling. "Your daughter stumbled down a few stairs and injured her arm trying to stop herself from falling the rest of the way."

At the roll of Kristen's eyes Emily knew things were being down played. "The girl you beat out for the part in the musical?" Emily directed her comments to her daughter who simply nod her head to confirm her mother's suspicion.

Emily had known for several days now that there were problems, her daughter hadn't said anything but she was clearly up tight, more so on the days her father was at work and couldn't attend the rehearsals. When she had tried to get her daughter to open up she simply said there was an 'epidemic of sour grapes going on around the school', from that Emily was pretty sure what was happening.

"She's going to be alright but there is a possibility that her arm is broken so I would recommend that she be seen by her physician," the Nurse explained in business fashion leaving Emily to wonder whose side the adults around were on.

Emily borrowed the phone to call their family doctor who told her to take her daughter to the hospital where he would order the x-rays and wait for the radiologist to read them before they decided what to do next. As she led her daughter to the main doors she noticed the principal and a couple of police officers talking with several people and the girl that was being held by one of the police officers was the head cheerleader in question. She was standing alone with the officer and looked quite angry as the other kids were huddled a short distance away telling the other officer and the principle what they had seen. All of the kids that were doing the talking stopped when they noticed Kristen and her mother going by and each waved and wished Kristen that nothing was broken before turning back and continuing with their story.

-0-

In their morning mail the area battalion Chiefs, the headquarters Chiefs, and the Head Chief Engineer, each received a nice colorful envelope with their mail. Most realized that it must be the anticipated information on the annual Christmas party and were quick to open it; others read the more important looking mail first and then opened theirs to read:

You are invited to

The most amazing Christmas Party of all time.

Join us and enjoy a production of the Nutcracker

Featuring one of our own dancing the Cavalier position.

Come and watch Captain Henry Stanley from our fire station 51

as the Nutcracker King beside his lovely daughter 'Kristen'

for a wonderful night away from the action.

Enclosed in each envelope were two tickets, half of those invited had tickets for the 10th the other half for the 11th to meet with their various shifts.

Chief McConnike laughed as he watched several of his colleagues open their invitations. He really didn't wish any harm for his once Engineer now Captain but he did have an incinerated hat to get even for.

-0-

At the station Hank seemed calmer than he had a few weeks ago; he was still seen working out behind the engine late in the evening and when his men took the time to notice they were amazed at some of the moves he was repeating until he could perform them smoothly.

Today he seemed happy and calm as he assigned chores and proceeded to his office and the mountain of paperwork waiting for him there between answering the phone.

The men were just finishing up their chores and gathering in the kitchen for a cup of coffee when the Captain walked in rubbing his hands.

"Ah guys," Hank started then paused for a moment to think about what he was going to ask, "Would the engine crew mind going to the hospital with me for a personal issue?"

"Are you alright Cap?" John was quick to answer as Roy stepped closer to his captain and started to reach for his wrist to check a pulse.

"I'm fine, just fine, I just got a call from my wife and it seems my daughter, 'Stumbled,' (Hank stumbled over the word,) on the stairs at school my wife took her to the hospital for x-rays to make sure it's not broken," Hank had explained now and felt slightly foolish for pulling his men away from the station for something so minor. After all it was coming up on lunch time and Marco was scheduled to do the cooking. "Of course if you'd all rather not go I could just wait for my wife to call me and tell me what the Doctor says."

"Come on Cap," Mike got to his feet and slapped his captain and friend on the shoulder in his momentum toward the engine. Chet and Marco were also moving in that direction.

"Relax Cap, even if her arm is broken she should still be able to dance," Chet commented in a joking manner, "She uses her feet for that, except when she's using someone else's that is."

Everyone knew their captain was worried when he didn't even give Chet a stern look.

A few minutes later three firemen were gathering around a vending machine while their captain slipped to the end of the hall outside the x-ray department where his daughter was sitting in a wheelchair, her arm was resting on top of two pillows in her lap with an ice pack on top of it and his wife sitting on a bench at her side.

"You didn't need to come from work," Emily stood and greeted her husband, "I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"I'm still on call," Hank informed his wife, "If something comes in I'll just respond from here that's all." He then squatted down next to his daughter and rested his hand on her good arm as he looked into her eyes and studied what he was seeing there.

"You okay there honey?"

"Yeah dad," Kristen melted in her father's attention, "it doesn't hurt so bad now, we're just waiting for them to call the doctor with the results of the x-rays."

Hank leaned in a little closer, still looking his daughter in the eyes, "You didn't tell me you were being harassed at school this bad."

"It's not really been that bad," Kristen smiled warmly at her father. "It's only been just a few kids, but there's other kids that defend me most of the time. That's what happened today, it was one of the other cheerleaders that started telling Carol to shut up and they started yelling at each other until the other girl got shoved and she accidently bumped into me. I'm just glad that I didn't hurt my ankle or something like that."

Hank sighed in relief that it wasn't his young daughter against the rest of the school. "So it's really not that bad?"

"No, the only ones that say anything are just jealous," Kristen smiled warmly at her father.

"Yeah, well you worked really hard for this part, you deserved to get it." Hank smiled back at his daughter and gave her a mock punch to the jaw.

"That's not what their jealous about," Kristen's smile grew.

"Oh yeah, just what else is there to be jealous of," Hank was sure he was about to learn of a boyfriend that has slipped under his radar.

"They're jealous that I have a Dad that is so cool and that you'll do this kind of stuff with me." Kristen continued to smile.

A surprised Hank began to blush as his smiling wife moved in with a kiss for him and his daughter tried to give him a hug but moving hurt her arm so she stopped and just draped her good arm around her father's neck.

"Excuse me," Dr. Brackett stepped up to the girl who was in a group hug with her parents. "Dr. Farnsworth just gave me a call and asked if I could finish up here, if that's alright with you folks."

Hank pushed to his feet and turned to shake hands with Dr. Brackett, "No problem here," Hank accepted the doctor's help, "I take it the x-rays showed the arm is broken."

"There's a slight fracture in the smaller of the two bones in the arm, it's not even broken all the way through. We should be able to just put a brace on it and if she'll take it easy it should be completely healed in four to six weeks." Dr. Bracket reported to the relieved sighs of the two parents.

"I will be able to dance won't I?" Kristen was first to ask.

"That's right; I forgot I was treating a prema-ballerina here." Dr. Brackett smiled, "I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be able to dance. I want you to take today off though and keep the ice packs on and then take it real easy for the next couple of days. Even though this is a relatively minor injury it can still affect your balance for a couple of days."

"I can do that, I guess, they won't be working on my part today anyway," Kristen started to say more but saw her father stiffen and didn't want to give her father's secret away, "But how did you know I got the lead part?"

Dr. Brackett smiled again, "Oh just something I heard through the proud parent grapevine."

The handy talkie in Hanks hand summoned him and his crew to a smoke alarm in a storage room and Hank had no choice but to respond.

-0-

Six days before the curtain was scheduled to rise, the rehearsal was extra intense as everyone had a few kinks to work out in their performances even Hank. As a result the rehearsal was harder and drug out longer than they ever had before. It was over an hour later than they usually let out for the night and one of the back ground dancers started to act a little woozy. Hank was catching his breath when he noticed her stumble out of the dance line and hurried to catch her before she hit the stage as she collapsed.

Even thought he wasn't a paramedic Hank could tell that something was seriously wrong with the young dancer and instructed someone to call an ambulance and a paramedic squad as he did his part to keep the girl conscious and talking to him even if she really didn't make any sense.

"Does any one know if she's taken anything," Hank called out hoping to get any useful information available before the paramedics arrived. "You're not being snitches to tell me and it could save her life if you know anything."

"I don't know her very well," one girl spoke up from the back of the group but made no effort to come forward. "But I have seen her shooting up sometimes."

"Do you have any idea what she's shooting," Hank asked knowing that information was very important.

"I don't know but she keeps it in her purse." The girl in the back continued.

"Does any one know where her purse is?"

"It's on the table at the back of the stage," another girl called out, "She never lets it out of her site."

"Bring it here," Hank instructed as he turned back to his patient and lightly slapped her face, "Stay with me there, what is your name young lady?"

"ss ss si Cindy, Har hh Haroldsen, hel help," the girl got out.

"The Ambulance and the fire department are on their way," the dance instructor called out as she returned to the stage from her office. "They said they'd be here in about three minutes."

"Here's her purse," another student called out as the purse was handed over to Hank.

With witnesses to make sure he didn't steal anything Hank opened the purse and looked in, sure enough there were several small syringes and two viles inside the purse. Hank pulled one of the vials out and looked it over, "Insulin!" "Kristen quick get me a soda, there's some change in my coat."

"What kind," Kristen asked.

"It doesn't matter just hurry."

Kristen had just returned with a diet coke when the doors to the auditorium opened and in raced the paramedics from Station 36.

Hank wasn't sure if a diet soda would do the trick so he just turned to the paramedics coming in. "She's a diabetic, she's on insulin, we had an extra hard and long work out today and she collapsed, pulse is 140, respirations 20." Hank called out as he cradled the girls shoulders in his arms, then he turned to the paramedic next to him and noticed his own John Gage kneeling at his side throwing open the drug box.

Permission to treat was written into the permission to perform contract that each parent needed to sign so it was just a matter of a quick call to Rampart and Dr. Early ordered an IV with D5W and a bolus of dextrose. Soon Cindy was looking much better and moving around some on her own power.

It was Hank that convinced her to go to the hospital in the ambulance telling her that her parents would meet her there and everything was going to be all right. Hank even picked her up and placed her on the gurney while the paramedics handled the IV bag and saw to it that she was covered with a blanket.

The regular paramedic from 36's rode in with the patient while Hank helped John load the rest of his equipment so that he could follow him in, as the last of the compartments was being closed and latched Hank placed a hand on John's arm.

"John?"

"Don't worry Cap," John responded feeling for sure he knew exactly what was wanted. "I'm not Chet Kelly; no one is going to find out about this from me. I promise."

"Thanks," Hank let out with a sigh, John gave him a smile and a pat on the shoulder before climbing in the squad and pulling out to follow the ambulance.

As he watched the squad drive away Hank realized he had a power to influence at that moment that few adults ever have and he chose to return to the stage and gather the rest of the cast around him and praise them for coming forward and educate them a little on diabetes and how it effected the young girl's life.

"You honestly saved that young girls life tonight." Hank said, "She however is not using recreational drugs for the purpose of getting high. She is using a medication called insulin to treat a condition known as diabetes, that's where the pancreas, one of the organs in your body doesn't produce the substance necessary to process the sugars in her blood stream. She needs to give herself shots several times a day and be real careful about what and when she eats to keep her system working right. What happened tonight is that she went a little too long with out eating and worked out extra hard and her blood sugar got too low. That is a life threatening situation if it gets low enough, but I want you to remember how fast she got better once the paramedics gave her the medication she needed at that moment. They wouldn't have known what to give her if someone hadn't have told what they know. The same thing goes for what ever a person might be taking. I hope each and every one of you will always be willing to speak up whenever you know anything like that."

Since everyone's muscles were now cooled down rehearsal was ended for the evening and Hank took his daughter and headed to Rampart to see how Cindy was doing.

-0-

Once the Stanley father and daughter team reached the emergency room waiting area Kristen was able to point out Cindy's mother and by the time Hank and Kristen were at their side Dr. Early had walked up to the parents with good news about their daughter and a warning not to let it happen again.

"Cindy was so excited to get a part in the play," Cindy's mother began then paused, "I guess we're going to have to take her out of it." The mother looked sorrowful as she turned to her husband and Cindy's father for comfort and support.

"That choice is up to you and your doctors," Hank interrupted, "But I am going to ask you to reconsider. Now that we know about Cindy's condition we can take steps that will keep this from happening again."

"But Cindy's part is nothing that will stop the play from going on it's no big deal." Her Mother questioned, "Why do you want her to stay?"

"Because it is a big deal to Cindy," Hank answered quickly. "If she is pulled from this production now she'll be that much more likely to hide her condition in the future and possibly get herself in bigger trouble. If you let her stay and let us watch her we'll be giving her the message that she can do anything she wants, she just has to be careful and take care of herself. Not only that but she'll also help to teach the rest of the cast that people with diabetes are capable people and nothing to be afraid of."

"For what it's worth," Joe Early spoke again. "I have to agree with Captain Stanley here, the positive effects of helping her get through this program could be far reaching."

"Captain Stanley?" Cindy's Father questioned, "What are you the captain of?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dress rehearsal AKA opening Matinee

Since Roy was going to be off shift his son's teacher had managed to persuade him to help chaperone the class field trip to a Ballet. In truth Roy was just as excited about it as the boys he was assigned to keep out of trouble, His own ten year old son being one of them.

"But ballet is a girly dance," one boy complained as Roy was herding them onto the bus. "All they do is twirl around and around."

"Yeah, it makes me dizzy just thinking about it." Then next boy in line commented. "I wonder how come they don't fall down and puke."

"Yeah, it's real boring but it's still better than a math test," Another responded.

"I don't know, I think I'd rather take the math test," another offered up.

"Why don't we ever get field trips to a rock concert?" yet another boy whined.

"My mom says their trying to give us some culture," was heard as Roy saw to it that each boy was in a seat and that the ones he knew would cause trouble if sitting next to each other weren't sitting next to each other.

"The real reason is because they don't have any trouble filling the seats at a rock concert but the only way they can get enough people to see a Ballet is to force kids like us to go to it."

Roy just laughed silently and shook his head. Even though he had secretly taken lessons himself, for the purpose of being safer at work and helping to work out mild muscle injuries, he really didn't enjoy watching ballet either but he already knew he would be attending yet another showing of the Nutcracker before Christmas. It had been part of his wife's Christmas traditions since she was a little girl and Roy always managed to indulge her that. It was really no big hardship to sit through it, after all she never complained about all the football games he watched through out the holiday season.

Roy was finally able to get each of his charges in a seat and then find one himself. He continued to listen to the boys' list of reasons why this excursion was going to be horrible until he noticed they were turning into a Junior High School.

"Oh Great," Roy thought to himself, "Not only are we going to be watching Ballet it's going to be a real armature hour."

As they were exiting the bus Roy realized that this was the Jr High that Hank Stanley's daughter attended and realized that this must be the performance his captain had worn a blister into the bottom of his foot helping her prepare for.

"You know boys; most of the dancers you're going to be watching today are just a few years older than you. You should watch and learn because in a few years it's going to be you on stage doing this for other kids to watch." Roy tried to offer a positive suggestion.

"No Way!" Was the general consensus among the boys.

Roy wisely took his group to the auditorium by way of the boy's bathroom and once he got them settled in their assigned seats, eight rows back from the front of the auditorium, he then refused to let them leave for any reason. As the lights dimmed, thankfully not long after they were seated Roy decided to make sure to find something positive about his superior's daughter's performance to offer praise when he arrived at work the next day.

The cast gathered on stage in the story's opening of a Christmas party, "Hey look there are boys up there," one of Roy's charges spoke in a totally shocked whisper. Roy snickered and shook his head again but he also noticed they were now watching what was happening on stage at least a little.

The special visitor on stage looked a might tall to be one of the students, Roy thought as he watched the graceful manner in which a wrapped gift was presented to his captain's daughter. 'Must be one of the teachers,' Roy thought.

Sadly his charges really liked the part when the brother teased his sister and broke her nutcracker. Several of the boys declared they could do that part and auditioned by poking at or pulling the hair of the girls on the row in front of them.

It took rearranging a few of the boys and sitting between others but Roy managed to get things under control again by which time the Nutcracker King was on stage.

"Wow, look how high he can jump," someone, probably one of the boys he was in charge of exclaimed and Roy's attention was again pulled to the stage.

'That must be the same teacher that danced the part of the Nutcracker craftsman earlier,' Roy thought to himself before he heard a girl scream and proceeded to find out which of his charges had made her do so.

During the sword fight between the Nutcracker King and the Rat King Roy had to confiscate several pencils that materialized and were being used to reenact the part.

Once Roy had all the pencils in his control he managed to turn his attention to the stage and watch as the nutcracker king and Clara danced together. As the Nutcracker King lifted Clara high over his head as he danced around, Roy had to admit the guy was quite good, in fact his performance was better than many of the performances he had taken his wife to over the years. Roy knew his captain was just off stage watching and could just imagine him holding his breath with each move that was made. He marveled that his captain was willing to let someone do that with his daughter with out fear of the guy dropping her.

'That must be why they have a teacher dancing that part,' Roy came to the silent conclusion.

Finally the last scene played out and Roy was more than ready to start loading his charges back on the bus. While the cast members were taking their final bows Roy was gathering his coat and quietly instructing his charges to do the same. He did look up just as Kristen Stanley was guided to the front of the stage by the Nutcracker King who held her hand as she did a graceful pirouette on the very tip of one pointed toe before taking an equally graceful and elegant bow. Then the Nutcracker King removed his elaborate headpiece tucking it under his arm before taking his bow and Roy's jaw nearly hit the back of the seat in front of him.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad," Roy heard but couldn't respond as he felt frantic tugs on his shirt sleeve, "Dad that's Captain Stanley!" 

00000

As the cast members wandered around an empty class room eating the buffet luncheon that had been provided for them by the booster committee, made up of the parents of the cast members, Hank enjoyed the feelings of having his first performance behind him. It was different having so many young people talking to him as an equal but in truth it was enjoyable. Hank was however slightly overwhelmed that many of the ones he was talking to thought of him as a really cool father. Hank was well aware of both the power and responsibility that gave him with these young people.

"May I have your attention please." The Dance teacher called out from the head of the class room. "I'd like to let you all know that you all did a wonderful job today, we should have an excellent program this year and pre opening night ticket sales are up 30% over last year." The room broke out in oo's and ahh's of excitement, "Now let's just enjoy our selves here and all of you get a good night sleep for our opening night tomorrow."

A polite round of applause and everyone went back to eating and talking amongst themselves as Hank allowed himself just a moment to wonder if he being part of the program had anything to do with the increased ticket sales. 'Naa, there's no mention of me on any of the advertisements and as far as the fire department goes; my participation in this production is top secret.' Hank knew Johnny would keep his word and no one would find out that he was dancing on stage from him. Hank was very sure his secret was very safe.

"Mr. Stanley," the dance teacher approached him, "Was it as hard to dance in front of an audience as you feared?"

"No actually," Hank responded toying with a glass of juice in his hand, "the way the lighting is set up you really can't see anyone in the auditorium, that made it easy to focus on Kristen and the music and just do my part." Hank had truly been presently surprised that he was able to just enjoy his performance today.

"You Sir have learned a lesson I have failed to teach a majority of the students I've ever worked with. It's too bad you weren't brave enough to help your daughter try out years ago."

"Well I just took my first lessons a little over a year ago," Hank admitted. "I don't think I would have been much help to you."

"How on earth did you get so good in such a short time?" the teacher exclaimed and Hank blushed.

"It helps if you have someone to practice with between lessons," Hank responded giving a warm smile in his daughter's direction as she talked with other cast members.

"What ever persuaded you to learn at your age?" the teacher asked but before Hank had formulated the words in his mind to give an answer the sound of an alarm rang through out the school.

"Alright everybody, that's just the fire alarm," the two teachers moved to the front of the room addressing the students and gathered family members. "We've had a lot of fire drills so lets just do what we've practiced, Parents please follow your students and everything will be just fine."

The teachers then stood at the door rushing the students thru and toward the nearest exit. While everyone else including his daughter and wife ran for safety, Hank ran the other way.

At the next exit Hank identified himself as an off duty fireman and received directions to the science department. He had just reached the main hall and the red and green smoke lead him to the class room in trouble.

Just as Hank reached the door a teacher came through dragging two boys, all three coughing uncontrollably.

"Anyone else inside?" Hank asked

"T two more," the teacher coughed.

"I'll get them," Hank gave them a gentle shove toward the nearest exit before stopping the next teacher from trying to get inside and moving in himself. Lying on the floor were two boys rolling around and coughing, the smoke was coming from a jumbo sized movie popcorn bucket on the lab table and a Bunsen burner was burning out of control surrounded by several flaming papers just a short distance from the bucket.

Hanks trained nose picked up burnt sugar, sulfur, ammonia and he was sure there were other chemicals he couldn't smell. He quickly recognized a homemade smoke bomb using a recipe meant to be made in a toilet paper tube and set off outdoors. The popcorn bucket was ten times bigger and set off in a closed in class room. Not a smart move but something more than one teenager has tried on more than one occasion during his career.

Hanks quickly grabbed the arms of the two boys on the floor and drug them out into the hall shutting the door behind him. Placing the now two teachers in the hall in charge of getting the two boys outside Hank asked where the turn off valve for the propane was, then grabbed a fire extinguisher from the cabinet in the hall before returning to the room.

It only took a good blast from the CO2 canister to get the flames out and a quick flip of the emergency shut off switch stopped all flow of propane, still the popcorn bucket continued to produce a foul smelling smoke. Hank managed to find a garbage can in the corner with a lid on it and once he tipped the garbage can upside down and emptied it of its contents he then dropped the popcorn bucket inside and covered it with the lid.

Hank knew the only thing needed now was to air out the room and all thought he didn't carry any smoke ejectors in his back pocket he could open up a few windows. That way the smoke would go outside instead of into the hallway and other classrooms.

Sticking his head out through each window he opened to fill his lungs with mostly clean air kept the coughing minimal as Hank opened all six windows then turned to leave the room. That's when he noticed two more boys in a corner behind a lab table. They were both unconscious and a quick check told him that one of them was not breathing.

Moving quickly and unable to hold his breath any longer, Hank took a small breath of smoke filled air from close to the floor then pulled the largest of the two boys over his shoulders in a fireman's carry and then wrapped his arm around the waist of the other boy and hiked him up on his hip with one arm while he held the hands of the boy on his shoulder to keep him in place as he ran for the nearest exit fighting to breath and to get out before he passed out.

He had just about made it to the door leading out when his cough got the best of him and the weight of the boy on his hip started slipping from his grasp so Hank went to his knees to get control.

Securing his hold on the second boy Hank was trying to get to his feet again when the door before him opened and three firemen in turn outs and air tanks came through.

The boys Hank was carrying were quickly taken from him and rushed outside while Hank reached out and took hold of the arm of the fireman with the strip on his helmet.

"Fire's out," he coughed and fought to catch his breath, "Gas off, just need smoke cleared."

The fire captain looked at the man holding his arm and listened to what he said before removing his air mask and offering it to the man. Once he had his mask off he looked at the man again. "Stanley, Hank Stanley is that you?"

Hank only had the breath to nod his head as he continued to cough. The captain of station 36 placed his mask over Hank's face and Hank reached up to take a hold of it.

While Hank was taking in as much clean air as he could, the captain from 36's pulled his handy talkie from his pocket, "LA Engine 36, fire is under control here, return all other engines but we're going to need all the squads and we're going to need six ambulances to start, engine 36 out twenty minutes.

Engine 36 bring in the smoke ejectors and an asbestos blanket." The captain then looked at Hank, "Can you get out of here with my help or do I need to call for a stokes?"

Hank pulled the mask away from his face and offered a smile to his fellow fire captain, "I can walk."

Captain Hawker pushed the mask back against Hank's face then pulled his arm around his shoulder and aided him through the door and toward the squad. As they walked Hank pulled the mask away once more to tell the captain where to find the smoke bomb and he was soon being seated on the rear bumper of the squad as Captain Hawker announced he had a Code I for them.

Captain Hawker's mask was replaced with a clear plastic oxygen mask as Hank waved the paramedics on to the other patients noticing both of the boys he started out with were breathing on their own now. Beyond the fire engine crowds of students and others were being held back and Hank could see his wife and daughter pushing on the tape trying to get the police officer to let them past. Hank waved and gave them the ok sign but was sure they were still worried since he was on oxygen.

After going in and checking over the room himself Captain Hawker returned to check on Hank, "Everything was just as you said it was, sorry I didn't recognize you with out your uniform."

Hank who was still working to catch his breath after all the smoke he inhaled just looked up at his fellow captain and smiled. "I was here for a party for the cast of the winter production and their parents when the alarm went off."

"And being a fireman while every one else ran out to safety you ran in to fight the fire," Captain Hawker understood very well.

"Some of the open bottles and cans in there suggest it would be best if we take you all to the hospital. You know those two trying to get past the officer over there?"

"My wife and daughter."

"I'll let them through; we'll see to it that you're in the next ambulance. They'll fix you up at the hospital in no time." The captain then handed a piece of paper with a list of contents in all the open containers before going back to the clean up effort.

-0-

Hank was loaded into the ambulance after doing his best to convince his wife and daughter he was going to be alright. Emily and Kristen hurried to their car to follow and as the Ambulance pulled out Mrs. Merthner, the Dance Teacher, came running.

"He's going to be alright isn't he?" she asked the first person wearing a uniform she could find and pointing to the departing ambulance.

"Yes Ma'am," the new boot with 36's replied.

"He's not going to have to stay in the hospital is he? Tomorrow is opening night and he's our Cavalier."

"We'll ma'am; I can't answer that question, that's pretty much up to the Doctors at the hospital."

"Oh dear, oh dear what are we going to do." Mrs. Merthner mumbled as she headed back toward the school.

Then second lineman walked up to the new guy, "What did she want?"

"She's worried about that Captain with the smoke inhalation, said he's her Cavalier, I thought he was already married, I mean the lady that was kneeling next to him said she was his wife."

"I don't get you man, what are you talking about?"

"Well Cavalier, isn't that what a guy is when he's going to great length to treat a woman like a lady, like placing you coat over a puddle for them to walk on and kissing their hand and stuff like that."

"Na, I think he's their chaperone or something like that."

"Actually I think a Cavalier has something to do with horse riding," a third firefighter suggested,

-0-

Roy Desoto remained in shock through the bus ride back to his son's school, once there he went a head and checked his children out early rather than wait the remaining half hour for school to be out. He couldn't get home fast enough to tell Jo about the play. Chris still managed to get the big new out before Roy was able to open his mouth.

Together Roy and JoAnne agreed that this Jr. High version of the Nutcracker would be just fine to fill the Christmas tradition this year and Roy got on the phone to his fellow crewmates to share the news and ask if they wanted him to get tickets for them at the same time he got tickets for his family. Johnny wasn't home any of the four times Roy called so Roy just picked up two tickets for him anyway. Of course the incident with the smoke bomb was cleared up and all of the emergency trucks were gone by the time Roy arrived at the school to purchase the tickets.

While Roy was out getting tickets, JoAnne got on the phone and activated the firefighting families calling tree and the news spread. "This was a really good drill for this program," JoAnne said to herself with a smile when she hung up from her last call. Of course Emily Stanley wasn't home but she didn't need to be told, she already knew and Jo was just a bit miffed that she hadn't shared but then she remembered that the dancing firemen, including her husband Roy, wanted their dancing kept 'top secret'.

-0-

After cleaning up and returning to their station three firemen found a dictionary and looked up the word Cavalier. Captain Hawker got on the phone to headquarters about an unrelated issue but while he was on the phone he happened to ask about his fellow captain and what he was up to. The person he talked to not only filled him in on the Dancing Captain but also gave him the phone number to order tickets.

Of course this was not the kind of news one kept to themselves. It was a good thing that the fire station had several phone lines because they were all in use between runs the rest of the night.

00000

Hank was finally home, after several hours of oxygen and breathing treatments he was able to produce a blood gas sample clear enough to clear him for duty in the morning and opening night at the Jr. High school.

After assuring his family and the two directors for the school production that all was well, Hank was ready for bed.

Once the children were tucked in Emily climbed in bed next to her husband and found him resting comfortably but not asleep.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about today," Hank answered.

"What about today? You really looked like you were having fun on stage." Emily snuggled in still finding relief that all was well.

"It was kind of fun, but only because I was doing it with Kristen, I wouldn't want to do this kind of thing if she wasn't there." Hank revealed.

"Good, I don't think I could handle much more of this competition; there were a lot of girls there to day with dreamy eyes as they heard that you carried two boys out all by yourself."

Hank blushed and smiled at his wife, "they'll be giving dreamy eyes to someone else tomorrow." "I was just thinking how lucky it was that the fire alarm came in after I had changed out of my costume and was wearing my street clothes. Now as far as the rest of the firemen on the scene know, and the fire department in general I was just there for Kristen and the fact that I'm dancing in the show is still 'top secret.'"

Author's Note: All I really want for Christmas is lots of reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hank arrived at work as if nothing was different about this day. His voice was a little raspy from all the smoke he got into the day before but he wasn't going to let that be a problem. Captain Hookraider reported the beginning of the Christmas rush with three house fires involving short circuited Christmas lights and overly dried trees.

"My paramedics had four calls involving falls while putting up holiday lighting and three auto accidents involving drunk drivers driving home form Christmas parties last night." Hookraider ranted somewhat uncharacteristically, "If you don't mind I'm more than ready to get out of here, I guess I'll see you again tomorrow."

While Hank was getting started on his morning paperwork in preparation for roll call Roy quietly slipped into the locker room and started getting into his uniform. He was happy and giddy and couldn't wait for the rest of the crew to arrive. In the pocket of his jacket was an envelope full of tickets and he still hadn't made contact with Johnny.

Mike was the next person in and he was quick to hand over the money for the tickets he had asked for but he also had a concern.

"I think we should keep this quiet," Mike spoke quietly to Roy watching the door as he spoke. "If Cap had wanted us to know he would have told us, and I for one don't want to be up all night waxing every engine in the fleet."

"You're probably right," Roy felt a moment of panic as he handed over the tickets Mike had just paid for.

"The good news is he shouldn't notice any of us in the audience," Mike brightened Roy up, "Not with the lighting and every one else that will be there."

"You've got a point there too." Roy relaxed, "But Mike, he's really good."

Chet and Marco hurried in together and Mike watched the door while Roy gave them their tickets. Marco was planning to bring his mother and a couple of cousins. Chet was hoping to come up with a date but if he couldn't he'd bring his sister. They all agreed it would be a good idea to keep quite about being there.

"It's getting too cold to stay up all night washing and waxing engines," Chet demonstrated he had learned his lesson. "You know if any of you say anything he's going to blame me."

"After what you did last year it serves you right." Marco declared with a smile as he hid his tickets in his wallet.

"He's coming," Mike whispered urgently and everyone did their best to look like they were doing nothing more than getting dressed.

"Roy," Hank just stuck his head in the door but came no further, "Can I see you in the office for a few minutes."

"On my way Cap," Roy answered and was sure his captain was on to him.

In the office Cap looked up from some papers just long enough to tell Roy to have a seat then went back to them until he finished the page he was looking at.

"John's going to be a few minutes late this morning, He apparently pulled some overtime last night and got a pre-dawn run for an attempted suicide, a jumper holed up on some new high-rise still under construction. Apparently they talked to him for a couple of hours and just had him to the point of letting them pull him back in when he was blinded by the sun coming over the ridge and fell down into some kind of a shaft. Johnny had his safety harness on and some how managed to make a grab and the rest of the crew managed to lower him down but then they had to wait for the construction crew of remove a temporary wall to get them out of the shaft they were in. The shift captain thought John looked a little worse for wear and ordered him to be checked out at Harbor Medical the closest hospital.

Any way, he's just been cleared for duty, he's reportedly alright, just bruised up good and a bit tired, which I don't doubt, he's been pulling quite a bit of overtime lately do you have any idea why?"

"He hasn't said anything to me," Roy answered.

"Well, I'll have a talk with him when he gets in but I want you to keep an eye on him today and let me know if you think he needs to go home."

John did walk in during roll call, moving a little stiffly but moving, "Ah Cap, did 98's call?"

"Yes John I've heard all about your morning," Hank looked him over, "why don't you join us for what's left of roll call and then I'd like to see you in the office for a few minutes."

The rest of the crew was sent off to perform their assignments and John moved to the office to await his.

"So John have a seat," Hank tried to remain not just calm but calming, he wanted his crew member to open up so he didn't want to put him on the defensive. "I know that you were cleared for duty but I want to know how you feel."

"I'm fine Cap, just got a good bruise on my arm here, and one on my back" John pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed his arm, "Cap thought I better get it looked at, he thought I hit that railing a little hard. But it's okay."

"That's good to hear, you've been working a lot of over time lately are there any problems I should, or should I say need to know about."

"No Cap, in fact I wish they'd leave me a lone for a while. The shift with 36's was set up a couple of weeks before, Baker had tickets to a Lakers game, then I was called in to 48's to cover for Martin when he had that flu that's going around, and then a few days later I was called back when Collin's got the flu. Then last night I agreed to cover for Franklin for just three hours while he went to his kid's piano recital. We had a run to the high school near there where one of the students was hanging some props for their winter play and fell off a ladder, head injury and broken leg, I road in with him and after I left I guess one of the decorations that he hadn't secured yet came down and Dunkin ended up with a nice gash down the back of his shoulder. Nothing real serious, in fact he just stuck some gauze up his sleeve and drove himself to the hospital. The thing was he ended up with 12 stitches and there's no way he can lift even ten pounds for a few days with out pulling them out again so the Cap at 48's talked me into finishing out the shift."

"Are you going to be alright to work your shift here?" Hank was sure of the answer he would get but he still had to ask.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but could you maybe put the word out to leave me alone for at least a week as far as overtime goes?"

"I can do that but you do know you can always say no," Hank smiled.

"I'm gon'na need to for a while. Maybe for the rest of the year," Johnny smiled.

"Well, I'm assigning you the dorm, why don't you try and catch a nap between runs this afternoon."

"Thanks Cap," Johnny was dismissed but before he got to the door Hank signaled for him to wait and went to the door looking both ways before he pulled it shut and looked at John.

"You, haven't said anything about that little run you had while you were working at 36's have you?"

John sighed in relief that he wasn't in trouble and gave a friendly smile to his captain. "No, Cap not a word, and the medic I was working with that night didn't know who you were, I mean being out of uniform and all, I just told him you were a friend of mine."

Now it was Hank's turn to give a sigh of relief. "Thanks John, I really appreciate that."

"It is alright that I got tickets for tomorrow night isn't it?" John questioned. "I'd kind of like to see it if that's alright with you."

"You taking a date?" Hank asked and then thought that was the stupidest question he could have asked.

"Well I was, but when she found out I was going to take her to a Jr. High School production she was offended and kind of told me to a, go fly a kite," John frowned.

"I'm flattered that you want to be there John and thanks again for keeping my secret," Hank allowed John to leave and once he was gone Hank let out another sigh of relief.

John made his way to the dorm and had just pulled the linens off the first bed when Roy came tip toeing up behind him while watching for Cap over his shoulder. When Roy touched John on the shoulder it startled the royal bejebees out of the dark haired medic.

"Roy what are you doing sneaking up on me like that!" John screamed as Roy was holding one finger over his lips in a shushing motion while pushing the air down with his other hand trying to calm his partner.

"I got something I got 'a tell ya but you have to keep it a secret," Roy whispered to finish quieting John down. Wouldn't you know it the tones picked that moment to sound off.

Station 51 raced off to the nearby strip mall for a traffic accident with injuries. When they got there a woman was jumping up and down growing more and more hysterical with every passing second.

"I didn't mean to hit him, I didn't think I was that close, I can't believe I hit him that hard, oh hurry hurry hurry you've got to help him, he's bleeding, he's going to bleed to death."

Since Johnny was the first one out of the squad while Roy was parking John took the man in the car and Roy took the hysterical woman.

While Roy managed to get the woman to sit down on the tail board of the fire engine and started checking her vitals assuring her every minute that the other man was being taken care of.

Captain Stanley walked over to Roy to see how he was doing, "There doesn't seem to be any damage to either of the cars involved."

"But the other man, he's bleeding," the woman continued to carry on.

"No Ma'am," Johnny stepped around the corner of the engine to give a report, "he's just covered in ketchup, he was eating a hot dog when you accidently bumped into him. Trust me he's going to be just fine.

Six firemen managed, somehow, to get the two people completely settled down and on their way then climbed on their perspective rigs. Once they were all in their seats with their seat belts buckled they all began to laugh uncontrollably. Their laughter was then interrupted by tones calling them to a real accident with real injuries.

It was after the patients were stable and in the hands of the hospital staff that Roy cornered Johnny once again.

When he had snuck up behind him at the station Roy was completely planning to tell his partner everything but now he'd had just a few more moments to think about it and with the tickets he had saved for his partner being right next to his family, Roy wanted more than anything to see the look on his partners face when he first realized the Captain was dancing the male lead.

"So Roy what's the big secret that you literally scared me out of my shoes to tell me this morning." Johnny breached the subject first while Nurse Carol was filling their supply order.

"Um, yeah, all of us guys are going to Cap's Daughter's play tomorrow while we're off shift and I bought a couple of tickets for you while I picked up every one else's."

"What did you do that for?" Johnny was starting to stiffen up. If they all showed up at the performance Cap would think he went back on his word not to tell anyone.

"Well I tried to call you yesterday but I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Yeah, well I had to do laundry and some shopping and then I agreed to cover at 98's for three hours only to end up finishing off the shift."

"Yeah I heard you had a hairy one this morning."

"You can say that again." Johnny answered liking the change of subject for more reasons than one. "I'm beginning to understand why so many people think about suicide this time of year. If things don't slow down I just might think about joining them."

"Yeah, well about the ticket's, wait a minute, what do you mean by that?" Roy finally started listening to his partner and started getting concerned by what he was hearing. Doctor's Brackett and Early working on charts at the counter raised their heads also.

John looked at the looks coming in his direction and realized he had one foot in the psyche ward and if he didn't say the right thing next the rest of him would be there behind locked doors. John leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath, "I'm alright, I'm just tired. I've been pulling too much over time lately and they've been some real rough shifts with some real rough calls."

Johnny took time to look at all those who were watching him and when he still wondered if there were straight jackets coming in his direction he added. "I just need a break; don't worry I'm not planning on working any more overtime for the rest of the year."

"Well, that's good," Roy was still slightly concerned but thought he had the solution to his partner's holiday blues. "Why don't you join me and my family tomorrow night and watch Cap's Daughter dance the Nutcracker?"

"I wish you hadn't have bought those tickets Roy, I already have plans." John hedged, hoping he would find a seat far enough away from the DeSoto's that they wouldn't see him.

"I hear that it's going to be some performance," Dr. Early stepped into the conversation with a grin and a chuckle. "Should be a real hoot from what one of my patients told me a few days ago. In fact Roy if John doesn't what those tickets I'll take them off your hands. I could use a good laugh."

"NO," John drowned out the snicker of the gray haired doctor and took all attention away from the glare the dark haired Doctor at his side was giving him. "I'll pay you for the tickets when we get back to the station."

John moved around the nurse's counter into the hall way behind the Doctors who were watching his every move. John was definitely not acting as he normally did and every one there wanted to know why. John then looked at his partner, who was looking back in surprise, before picking up the box of supplies and heading for the door before abruptly turning around and stepping up to Dr. Early and looking down on the stunned man. "That man is more of a 'man' than anyone here and I'm not going to stand by and let you ridicule him just to make yourselves feel like your better than he is."

With his last statement made John turned again and hastily and angrily marched toward the exit and the squad.

As Johnny turned the corner Kell Brackett turned to Roy, "What was that all about?"

"I think maybe, , ," Roy stopped and thought on the conversation that had just taken place, "I don't have the slightest idea."

"Yeah, well from what I just heard you better keep an eye on him." Kell advised, "See if you can get him to open up."

Roy finished his coffee and moved to follow his partner, "I'll do that."

-0-

Roy reached the squad to find his partner sitting in the passenger seat; he had his elbow resting in the open window and his chin resting on his fist, his gaze firmly away from his partner.

Roy climbed behind the wheel and shut the door then just sat there for a moment, "Johnny? Are you all right?"

There was silence for a while as Johnny continued to look out the window.

"Johnny?" Roy reached up and placed his hand on his partners shoulder, "Are you okay."

"Just what are you guys planning to do to Cap?" Johnny turned with anger in his eyes and anyone would be able to tell he meant business.

"Nothing John, honest, we're just all going to go and see-," right that minute Roy realized something, "You know don't you? How do you know? How did you find out, when did you find out? Why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I'm not telling, that's confidential information, and because I gave my word," Johnny answered with the same anger in his voice, "Now what are you planning to do to Cap?"

"Nothing John I swear, we're all just going to see Cap dance with his daughter, we decided not to tell him because we didn't want to make him nervous." Roy was defending himself but it was clear by the look on Johnny's face that he didn't believe him.

"I don't know if I believe you Roy, it may have been me and Chet who crawled under the bed to pin that cape to Cap's suspenders a year ago but don't forget it was your idea and you also supplied the cape."

"Johnny," Roy was really confused by his partner's behavior but was just trying to keep calm and calm his partner down hoping to get him to tell him what was really bothering him. "Johnny I promise you, we're not planning anything other than to go see him. I helped to chaperone some of the boys in Chris's class when they went to the dress rehearsal and that was the first I knew. He's good John, I wanted the rest of the crew to have a chance to see him that's all."

John didn't say a word but the glare in his eyes bore nothing but mistrust. "You hadn't better, none of you, and I mean it." John growled and pointed his finger as he spoke and Roy thought he had never known the man in front of him. "Because if you do I'm going to see to it that each and every one of you is sorry."

00000

The calls slowed down for the engine before lunch time and Hank trying to keep himself busy managed to get all of his paperwork done. The Squad managed to get back to the station in time to eat lunch and it was easy to see something was going on between the two of them what ever it was John looked the most upset.

"Bad run?" Hank questioned, Roy just shook his head, no, in answer, Hank then pointed to John who had his back to the rest of them, at that point, getting a cup of coffee, Roy responded to that silent question by shrugging his shoulders. Just before they finished their last bite they were called out again to a call of a woman down.

Hank noticed he had five more assigned inspections for the month and since the squad was busy, and Johnny was tired, Hank decided to take the engine out and get them done. Once they were out of the station Hank was finally able to admit to himself, but only to himself, that he was really just trying to keep his mind off opening night.

They had just finished the last of the inspections and Hank was in a hurry to get back to the station. The rest of the men were surprised to see the C shift Captain in uniform waiting for them in the bay.

Cap actually swung out of the cab of the engine before it was all the way in the bay and motioned for Ron Tollins to meet him in the office. By the time the engine was stopped the door was closed and the men finally realized that Captain Tollins was there so Captain Stanley could take part in his daughters play.

-0-

In the office Hank asked Ron to keep an eye on his younger paramedic and promised to be back as soon as he could after the play. He then stepped into the bay and ordered his men to behave for their substitute captain before running to the shower and then out to his truck wearing a jogging suit over his tights.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Roy watched as his captain jogged off to his truck and then drove out, as soon as his truck was out of site he began gathering Mike, Marco and Chet. Together the four of them walked into the dorm where John was still trying to finish getting the beds made, he had long given up on getting the nap his captain had given him permission for.

Tucking the second to the last pillow in its case John turned around to see his crew mates surrounding him and wondered if he should be worried.

"John," Roy spoke first, "We need to talk, I don't know why you're worried about things, but it's clear that before you'll open up and tell someone what's got you so tied up in knots we need to convince you that we're not planning to do anything to Cap."

"Yeah man," Chet spoke up, he had also noticed his pigeon was not acting himself and had been alarmed when Roy told them what John had said in the hospital earlier. "The only thing we're planning is to walk up to him after the performance and embarrass him a little. No harm done."

"So you're not planning anything, just to embarrass him a little." John responded sarcastically, "sounds like you're planning something to me. Just what did he ever do to you?"

The tones once again chose the most imperfect time to sound off and Squad 51 was summoned to a possible heart attack. Mike, Marco and Chet watched the squad roll onto the street feeling even more worried for their friend.

As the bay door closed behind the squad Chet turned to finish John's chores for him. Not able to think of any thing better to do Mike and Marco helped him.

-0-

Arriving at the school and finding the parking lot nearly empty, Hank moved quickly to the auditorium and began his warm up stretches. Before he was finished his daughter was at his side beginning hers. The two shared nervous smiles with each other and were warming up with some of they're lifts when Emily and Hank's ballet instructor Jennie Martin were noticed off stage waiting for him to be able to give them his attention.

These two women knew what the dance teacher from the school didn't, Hank was not taking liberties in making the last bow, he did so out of ignorance not arrogance. The two respected women proceeded to educate Hank that it was proper adequate for the lead ballerina to make the final bow.

Now Hank had no problem with this, the only reason he had done it the other way was using the ladies first rule. Letting his daughter take the final bow also made it easier for him to give her the bouquet of roses he had arranged for his wife to hand to him during the final bows. The only problem was now he was once again heading into unrehearsed territory.

Hank and Kristen spent a quick minute talking about how they were going to do the final bow but before they could practice, it was time to begin the final group warm up.

Hank managed to get through opening night and the final bows felt awkward but Hank was the only one that noticed. The lighting director, a Jr. High Student new to such responsibilities, forgot to bring up the house lights at the end of the production, as a result Hank, and the rest of the cast for that matter, were amazed at the sound of the applause but Hank had no idea that many of his superiors and fellow firemen were in the audience or that they were all receiving a standing ovation.

-0-

Hank skipped the after party and hurried back to the station to finish his shift. Both the squad and the engine were out when Hank let himself into the station but before he had showered and changed into his uniform they were backing into the bay.

Hank stepped out of the locker room to find four firemen and one substitute captain standing at the back door looking out into the back lot. When he walked up to his counterpart with a questioning look on his face his gaze was directed to the top of the hose tower and the lone figure sitting at the top.

"Anything happen on the last run to explain this?" Hank questioned his men and looked around to see each one shaking their head no.

"He's been upset about something all shift Cap and none of us can get him to talk about it." Roy offered knowing he should have said something about the tickets to watch him perform the next night but he just couldn't seem to spit that part out.

Hank took in and let out a deep breath before looking to the friend who had covered for him. "He had a visitor before our last run that seemed to make things worse. If he were one of mine, I'd be calling in the crisis councilor and a replacement."

Hank let out his deep breath and gave his forlorn paramedic one more long look, "Alright, I'll talk to him in a minute but first I want to make a phone call." Hank turned to leave only to turn back to his men, "Just leave him alone but don't let him out of your sight, I'll be back in a minute."

In the office Hank made a call to the captain that John had worked for on his last overtime and asked if there was anything he could tell him to explain the behavior of his man. Information was shared, not enough to give Hank the answers he was looking for but hopefully enough to get the man on the tower to give him the rest. From his office Hank picked up two turn out coats and pulling one on headed up the ladder on the hose tower.

"Better put this on it's cold out here tonight," Hank handed the other coat to his medic and friend.

John turned to him and Hank could see the tracks of tears on his face reflecting in the moonlight. With out saying a word John accepted the turn out coat and pulled it on before pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them.

Hank sat at the top of the ladder and started the conversation hoping John would fill in the blanks. "I just called Captain James," "he said you had more than your share of attempted suicides last night."

John just silently nod his head to confirm what his captain was saying. "He said there was one that seemed to rattle you a little but that he didn't realize it was an attempted suicide until he looked at your log book entry after you'd gone to bed. Something about a boy stuck in a tree?" Hank just hoped John would take it from there.

"The call came in as a kid stuck in a tree," John started to talk, he had wanted to talk to some one about it all day but knowing his crewmates were planning to do something to embarrass their captain made them the last people he wanted to talk to. He some how knew his captain would understand though.

"We were just on our way back from Harbor after Mat had his shoulder stitched up but we were only a couple of blocks away when the call came in. It all seemed simple enough so we rolled on it even though there was no way on earth Mat was goin to be climbing that tree with his shoulder and all. When we pulled up there were about six kids and two adults standing about the trunk of the tree calling up and taunting the kid that was up in the tree house. They were calling him a wimp, sissy, fairy and several other things. Even the adults were berating him. They said if he'd spend more time working on his sports instead of taking dancing lessons he wouldn't be too scared to come down."

John paused to look at his captain and could tell instantly that his captain was hanging on every word. "I climbed up there, figured I'd have him down before the engine got there, I just got to the tree house when I saw him getting ready to step off the railing, he had a rope tied around his neck the other end was tied to a substantial limb just above him. The kid was only nine years old Cap."

Hank knew the best thing he could do was keep quiet and listen but he made sure that when ever John looked up at him he found his eyes looking back intently.

"I grabbed him and got the rope off from around his neck and just hung on. I managed to call down for Mat to call an ambulance and waited for the engine to get there with a ladder. The kid just hung real stiff like in my arms but I noticed he was holding a bunch of papers in his hand and managed to get them out and look them over. There were three letters in kid's hand writing telling him that he was really a girl and didn't deserve to be part of their team, one said he should just drop out, another said he should drop dead and I didn't read the other one. I just cradled him and started rocking him. Told him they were all wrong that I had taken dancing lessons and no one could call me a girl, cuz I was a fireman. That's when he started to sob and his muscles relaxed a little.

That was about the time the cop got there and sent the hecklers at the base of the tree on there way and with them gone the kid relaxed a little more. By the time the ladder was there for me to climb down he was just looking at me."

John gave his captain another searching look and wasn't disappointed by the look coming back to him.

"In the ambulance on the way in he finally started talking, he told me that he had been hit by a car while he was riding his bike a year ago and the doctor prescribed Ballet to help with his rehab, then he said that it was kind of fun and because of his 'friends' he was thinking there was something wrong with him.

I started telling him about you and how you learned to dance so you would be safer at work and that you were now dancing with your daughter. I made sure he knew I didn't think there was anything wrong with it and that dancing didn't make you any less of a man so it didn't make him any less of a boy."

"Cap, the whole time he was planning to hang himself these kids were just yelling at him and tearing him down till he didn't think himself anything of worth." "I didn't say anything to any one, Once I got him down from the tree I just hurried him to the ambulance and told them to take us in non code R, the captain must have thought I had a few screws loose."

"He was a little confused as to what was going on, but he trusted your judgment, it was out of curiosity that he was looking at the log book after you went to bed and then he understood, he was stunned that a boy so young would try to end it all but he understood your actions." Hank responded with information he had gotten during his call. Captain James hadn't realized when John left that morning that he was still shook up about things but with the chaos surrounding the last run of the day, another suicide attempt, he admitted he could have easily missed something.

"Yeah, well I couldn't just send the kid home under those circumstances now could I? And I didn't want to let all of his hecklers know what was going on. I wanted to yell at them Cap, make them understand what jerks they were, but I had to keep it calm for the kid, you know?"

"I understand, you did what was best for the patient, just like you always do."

"I didn't say anything to any one except for the Doctor. I just made sure the nurse was watching him close and asked the doctor to step out into the hall with me. I told him what happened and gave him the notes the kid had been holding. He went back in and looked the kid over good and found the mild rope burns on his neck, I think that was the first he really believed me." "Every time I tried to sleep last night I kept seeing that kid with the rope around his neck starting to take a step off the railing. If I had been just a second longer getting up that tree-"

John stopped his narration and hung his head Hank just sat their quietly for a few moments of silence then reached out and touched John's arm. John let our a few hitched sighs then looked up at his Captain once again, this time he turned his body to more fully face his captain.

"You know the guys all have tickets to the performance tomorrow night," John revealed, "their planning to do something to embarrass you."

It was Hank's turn to hang his head, but he didn't keep it down long, "John, I know I try real hard to keep my dancing quiet but I assure you that the worse thing I'll do is blush real good."

John gave one of his crooked grins, his eyes were still sad and moist but he was now able to smile just a little, progress was being made. "I know that Cap, you're so together you'd never do anything stupid."

"It's nice to know you don't consider wearing tights and dancing around with a bunch of teenagers stupid, because I'll tell you I've wondered that myself this last several weeks." Both men now laughed a little.

"You're just doing it for your daughter; I think that's really great, it reminds me of my dad before he died, He used to help me practice the tribal dances kids on the reservation were expected to learn, Even though he was never accepted on the res because he was white." John then leaned back against the rail and Hank placed his hand in the middle of his back to make sure he didn't fall through to the ground. John responded by wrapping his arms around his knees again and turning to look at his Captain but more importantly admired friend. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you when we first found out last year, I, I, didn't understand back then, we still shouldn't have acted the way we did."

"It's alright John, the past is past," Hank had long let go any ill will toward his men for the pranks and razzing they had given him when they first learned of his being seen in a dancing studio wearing tights.

"Ron said you got a visitor tonight," Hank had to find out if there was something more, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it was the kid in the tree's father," John answered, "He came by to tell me thank you. He a, kinda needed to talk a little about what was going on too." John looked down then looked strait at his captain once again. "I hope you're not mad at me but I gave him three tickets to the performance tomorrow night, I thought it would be good for the kid to see a grown man dancing especially knowing that you are a fireman and all."

"John," Hank spoke feeling humbled at the praise that had been given him, "You've placed me on a pedestal so high I'm about to get a nose bleed. Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?"

"You're the kind of person who belongs there Cap. You know that night I subbed at 36's, , when we were driving back from the hospital after we dropped off the girl from your cast, Carter couldn't stop talking about what the girl said on the way in. She told him that you made her feel like she was an important part of the cast even though she was just a back ground dancer and how cool it was that a grown up talked to her the way you did.

It really impressed Carter that you would have that kind of influence on someone her age. Course he also thinks any one who would do anything requiring tights at your age must have a loose screw somewhere." John was really smiling now but his eyes were still moist.

"There you go again putting me on that pedestal," Hank added as much merriment to his voice as he could. I'm merely indulging in the chance to make and share some special memories with my daughter, and I'll admit, but if you tell any one else I'll deny it, that I have enjoyed myself. There has been nothing noble or heroic just a lot of fun and having a good time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but you're doing more than just spending time with your daughter, you're also being a real positive roll model to all the others that you're working with." "I've been thinking a lot today about some of the rescues we've had lately. There was the kid that was hit by a car because he was trying to get away from kids that were making fun of him, the kid that fell off the ladder last night was really shook off by some kids tormenting him and shaking the ladder to try and scare him. And then there was that guy last week who had a heart attack while his mother-in-law was telling him how worthless he was, and now the guys are planning to embarrass you while you're doing something special with your daughter. What's the difference in what you're doing and Roy playing doll house with his daughter? I thought this was the season of peace on earth good will toward men, what's happening to this world?"

Hank reached up once again and started to rub John's shoulder while he thought his next words through. "I think there is a lot of Peace on Earth and a lot of Good Will being given out there, the problem is that those activities usually don't involve us getting called out to pick up the pieces." Hank was waiting with a warm smile on his face for when John would look his way again. "We tend to only see the worst of things because that's where we're needed. I guess you could say that we're the ones bringing the good will to the holiday season for some people."

There was a moment of silence as John thought about what his captain had said before he turned to face him. "That's one way to think about it." There was another moment of silence as John thought but his time he managed a warm but still sad smile. "Thanks Cap, I really needed to talk about all this."

"I think if you'll go to bed thinking about the difference you made in that young boy's life, as well as all the other's you've helped, you'll be able to sleep a little better, you ready to give it a try."

John looked over and nod his head before yawning uncontrollably.

"Ready to get down from here before the rest of the guys pull out the life net?" When John agreed Hank moved down the ladder just far enough for John to get on then stayed behind him all the way down, he was sure John would be able to perform his job for the rest of the shift and wanted to keep him around so that he could keep an eye on him.

The rest of the guys were letting out sighs of relieve as they watched their captain and crewmate start down the ladder. They had been able to tell that John had opened up and talked and were hoping that he'd be alright now.

As the captain kept his hand in the middle of John's back guiding him into the station they waited. Once the two of them stepped inside John gave his shift mates a glare of mistrust before turning silent eyes to his captain.

"Do you need some warm milk before you go to bed?" Hank asked.

"Na, I think all I need is a horizontal position."

"All right then but if you're not sound asleep in twenty minutes it's time to call in a replacement and talk to the Doctor." Hank was only as stern as he needed to be. He was already planning to try to sit and talk with him more to get him asleep before he called the doctor to request a sedative.

Since his night turn outs were already set up John just headed straight for the dorm.

Hank turned to the rest of the crew who stood by worriedly wanting more information. "He had a real bad run last night, that and a little too much overtime lately, I think he'll be fine now but I want you all to be extra quiet when you turn in tonight as not to wake him."

"Now if we can just have a quiet night as far as calls," Roy remarked.

"Speaking of Calls, Mike will you call us available," Hank directed then motioned the rest of the crew into the common room where John couldn't hear them talking. Once they were all gathered Hank had one statement to make.

"I understand you're all planning to attend the performance tomorrow night, well I only have one thing to say, if any one of you does one thing to ruin the night for my daughter I will have every fire engine in this response area parked outside at the beginning of your next shift waiting for you to give them a wash and wax. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a round of 'yes sir' and Hank was ready to drop the subject.

"Well then I'm ready to call it a night, Ron is there anything I need to know before you leave?"

-0-

When Hank turned in a few minutes later he took just a moment to check on his youngest medic. John was there with his arm over his eyes and his slow and even breathing told him the man was sleeping. He fatherly pulled the blankets up a little and then went to his own bunk.

Little did he know that it was people outside of his crew that were making big plans for his next performance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It wasn't a quiet night at station 51; the firemen there were called out of their beds three times for traffic accidents, and once for a house fire caused when a burning log rolled out of the fire place. The squad finished off the night with a call all their own, a drug overdose, just one more in a long string of attempted suicides that John had to deal with. The girl was young in her early twenties and all Johnny could do was wonder why. Thanks to their help she'd make it and doctors somewhere would try and help her figure it all out later.

Hank was waiting for his medics when they backed into the bay. The other crew was there to take over and the A shift engine crew were all ready changed and on their way. Once the engine of the squad was stilled Hank gaze bore through the windshield and rested on the youngest of his men.

John was tired from the long night but the sleep he did get was more than he'd had the night before. John had dumped his emotional load and was going to be alright, once he got some serious sleep.

Hank talked his two paramedics into joining him for breakfast as the three of them talked. Hank's first goal was to get John and Roy talking again and toward the end of an all you can eat hot cake breakfast that was beginning to happen. As the three men headed to their cars Hank managed to step up to John's side.

"Hey I know things will be kind of crazy tonight with the crowd and everything but if you can make connections with that new young friend of yours and get him to the back stage after the performance I'd be willing to talk to him. If you think it would do any good."

"Thanks Cap, I'll see what I can do." John gave his captain the most genuine smile he'd seen since he reported for his last shift and felt good about letting the man go home alone.

"Now go home and get some sleep, that's an order," Hank called out playfully from his car three cars away from John's.

"Yes sir," John threw back a salute and a smile to go with it.

It was no surprise to anyone that Roy followed his friend to his apartment to make sure he made it alright before going to his own house.

With his crew taken care of and properly threatened Hank was able to turn his attention to his next great concern. As soon as he walked into his home Hank went straight to the phone and dialed his dance instructor.

"Hi a, Jennie, this is Hank Stanley, is there a chance you can work me in today to practice for this final bow thing, I know I didn't get it right last night and I don't like repeating mistakes."

Jennie did have an opening around mid afternoon so Hank booked it and then collapsed into bed. Like the rest of his crew he needed some real uninterrupted sleep.

Since Kristen was in school Emily stood in with her husband while he practiced the moves until he felt comfortable. After walking through the moves half a dozen times Hank felt confident in his new found skill but had to admit to some jitters. Jennie had the answer for that too, she walked over to her tape deck and changed the music. Hank and Emily spent the rest of his hour at the studio Jitterbugging. A dance Hank remembered fondly from he and Emily's courtship days.

When Hank drove his wife's car into the garage at the family home he was tired and sweaty but also relaxed. After an early light dinner and a long hot shower Hank once again made his way to the school where he parked in a nearly empty parking lot and once on the stage began to stretch his muscles and warm up. Just as the previous night before he was finished his daughter was at his side doing her warm ups.

"You look more nervous tonight than you did last night daddy," Kristen observed, "I think having all day to sit around and think about it is not good for you." She smiled and shook her finger at her father playfully.

"Yeah, you're probably right, add to that the crew is coming tonight." Hank let his daughter in on part of his stress.

"Maybe you should have told them to behave or you'd have them up all night washing the fire engine again," Kristen smiled at her father again. She knew who was in charge at the station and figured her dad just needed a little reminder.

"Actually I've threaten them with the entire fleet with in our response area," Hank smiled back at his daughter as they worked together with their warm ups.

"Just do what you always tell me and focus on me and doing your part," Kristen repeated his advice to her.

"I forget, which one of us here is the parent?" Hank laughed with his daughter and felt much better once he realized she was so very right.

While the cast was waiting for everyone to take their seat Hank moved to the edge of the curtain and pulled it back just a little. Thankfully this only allowed him to see a small part of the auditorium but it did include the part where his men and their families were seating themselves. His stomach muscles began to tighten and his hands began to quiver, then he saw John Gage moving past the people on the ends of the isle guiding a small boy with an unusual gait to his walk, along with what appeared to be his mother and father and another man that looked slightly distinguished was with them.

Hank watched as John helped the boy into a seat as the child's father helped his wife into a seat before motioning to the other man with them. As he focused on the child at John's side Hank felt a calming power, it wasn't really peaceful but calming, he knew he had a responsibility to help that child understand there was nothing wrong for a male to dance, if John managed to get the boy back stage after the production he would tell him all the benefits of dancing but if he were going to be listened to he needed to show everyone that he was not ashamed of what he had learned to do. A missed step he could endure. He was capable of carrying injured people from burning buildings, he could surely carry his daughter, the most important thing he could do now was not be ashamed no matter who was watching him.

-0-

Now that he knew who was playing the part, Roy could identify his captain on the stage easily and was quick to point him out to his wife and children.

John noticed him doing so and pointed the captain out to his young friend.

"That's the move he's been working on at the station," Chet exclaimed in a whisper that was just a little too loud judging by the shushing sounds that followed from his sister sitting next to him.

The eyes of the men from station 51 shown of their awe, especially the B shift with their Captain Ron Tollins, they were there too.

Chief McConnike was very amazed at the skill of the man he was hoping to embarrass just a little with the presence of all the men from the department in the audience. He sat in awe watching from a different section of the auditorium surrounded by his fellow Chiefs, yet on either side of him were his two grown daughters.

"Why didn't you ever do anything like that we us?" One of the girls whispered in her father's ear.

-0-

Hank had made one turn and lost his balance just a little, nothing anyone seemed to notice but he did and he knew he knew better. From that moment on he became oblivious of his men seated in the audience and focused on his daughter and the music and what his next move needed to be. When it came time for her to run to him and jump into his arms for him to lift her over his head he saw the smile on her face and remembered when she was much much smaller. When they turned separately then ended up facing each other and dancing around the stage Hank just knew he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to share this experience with his daughter. When the performance was over and the curtains were closed Hank took a moment to catch his breath before the curtains opened again and the cast took their final bows.

When his turn came Hank did as he had practiced and took his bow before holding his hand out for his daughter to dance to, then hold onto while she did her final pirouette and then her bow. At that point Hank stepped away and accepted the bouquet of flowers that was being handed to him. He paused at the sight of it because it was four times larger than he had purchased but then he noticed the clear plastic bag filled with several cards tied into the bow and realized that others had bought into the bouquet, Hank was instantly sure his men were contributors and took the flowers then returned to his Daughter's side and dropped to one knee presenting the flowers into her arms.

-0-

When Hank Stanley went to one knee and held the huge bouquet of flowers for his daughter to take into her arms, if there was a dry eye in the auditorium it didn't belong to a fireman.

Kristen cradled the flowers in her arms and did a cute curtsy at her father's side and then the house lights came on and both father and daughter along with the rest of the cast could see that the audience was on their feet and Hank noticed more than a few familiar faces.

Doing just what he had told Johnny he'd do, Hank blushed and took a step back waiting for the curtain to fall. But the curtain didn't come down as he expected, instead the principle led a small contingent of people on the stage that included the school board superintendent and the fire department's Chief Engineer Houts. The principal was carrying a microphone stand complete with microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the principal began to speak, "I am so happy that you have enjoyed tonight's performance. We truly have an extraordinary cast this year and I'm sure more than one of you has noticed that one of our cast members is a little tall to be a Jr. High school student."

Laughter rolled through the crowd and there were a couple of shouts but with the echo in the auditorium few could tell for sure what was said.

"Our Tall and fabulously danced Nutcracker King is in fact a loving parent here to support his daughter, Please join me in another round of applause for our own Mr. Henry Stanley." The applause was loud and long and the principle allowed it to run its natural course. When it was once again quiet enough he spoke again.

"When Mr. Stanley is not expertly dancing on our stage he is even more expertly responding to emergencies and saving lives as the Captain of one of our area fire stations. Just two days ago Mr. Stanley was here at the school after a dress rehearsal when the fire alarm when off. Being the professional fire fighter that he is while every one in the building was running out, he ran looking for the fire. Before the on duty firemen arrived, Mr. Stanley had pulled two students out of the room, put the fire out, contained the ill built smoke bomb, opened the windows to clear the smoke out and then found two more students. He was in the act of carrying both of those students out at the same time when his on duty colleagues arrived by which time he had taken in enough smoke that he also was in need of treatment."

Hank was embarrassed by the attention he was now receiving but there was no place for him to hide. Then his eye's found John Gage and moved down to the young new friend at his side. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of and was able to stand a little taller as the principal turned the microphone over to the superintendant.

"On behalf of the Los Angeles County education system we would like to present Mr. Henry Stanley with this award of heroism for his life saving actions of December 9th."

With some reluctance Hank stepped forward and accepted a plaque and held it for all to see as the applause filled the air once again while the microphone was passed on to Chief Engineer Houts.

"Because," Chief Houts began in an authoritative tone, "Because you were off duty at the time, and because you went in with out your protective gear, and your breathing apparatus that would have prevented you from needing medical treatment yourself. You may accept that award."

A low chuckle rolled through the auditorium, "but because there is no such thing as a truly off duty firefighter, and because you went in without your protective gear for the purpose of protecting lives and because you knew up front the danger you were putting yourself in and did it anyway to protect life and property, I will also add this commendation to your file for performing above and beyond the call of duty."

-0-

Some in the audience has sat down for the presentations but the men of station 51, both shifts in attendance, and their families remained standing to show their respect for the man being honored. Following the example of those they were sitting with were young Adam Wickler, the boy who was a special guest of Johnny's, and his family, and, Johnny had found out that the other gentleman who accompanied them was Adam's psychiatrist.

In the few moments before everyone took their seats John had learned that after some talking Adam had been checked out of the hospital for the performance but would be returning to complete his counseling. John understood that a young boy wanting to take his own life was nothing to trifle with. They had been lucky the first time if there were another attempt they might not be so lucky.

As Johnny remained on his feet and swelled with pride in his captain's honors, he also kept young Adam in his peripheral vision. 'This has to go a long way in convincing this boy that dancing doesn't make him any less of a man,' John thought to himself.

John also noticed how uncomfortable his Captain was with all the attention he was getting, he also noticed the television and news cameras moving in for a better picture. So much for Cap's little secret, but then as John scanned the room as the applause died down for the last time he saw plenty of familiar faces, and even a few dress uniforms. The way John figured it the only thing that was 'Top Secret' about Cap's dancing was that everyone knew about it, including the Chief Engineer for the looks of things.

As others in the audience were picking up their coats John nudged young Adam at his side, "Would you like to meet him?"

Adam's eyes widened in excitement and his head bobbed up and down in excitement, a quick look at the other adults that were accompanying the young boy and there was a silent consensus that the suggestion was acceptable. John then proceeded to guide his small group to the back of the stage and noticed that was where the rest of his crew were all headed, along with the Captain of B shift, Ron Tollins.

As they all entered the stage area from the back John kept Adam in front of him with his hands on the boy's shoulders to make sure they didn't get separated as they worked through the crowd.

When they first got sight of their captain they found him standing in front of Chief Houts, he had his arm around his daughter's shoulders while she continued to cradle her large bouquet of flowers and at her side was Emily Stanley holding the awards her husband had received while several from the cast and stage crew were looking over her shoulder to get a better look at the plaque that had been awarded.

As the men of station 51 worked their way toward their Captain they noticed that Hank was introducing each of the cast members to the high Chief and they were all coming forward to shake hands with the impressive dignitary.

Once Hank had finished introducing the cast the Chief spoke his praises, "You have all done a wonderful job, I was here last night for opening night and I enjoyed the performance tonight every bit as much a second time, and tomorrow I'll be back again with my granddaughters." The Chief paid the highest age appropriate compliment he knew how.

It was clear by the look on Hank's face that this was all news to him and his wife chose to take some of the pressure off her husband by pointing out some of his other guests. "And these fine men here are Hank's crew," Emily pointed to the men gathered with their families and guests behind their captain.

Hank took a moment and introduced his crew to Chief Houts and then his eyes fell on the boy John was holding in front of him while his father and mother stood close by. "Is this the young man you were telling me about?"

John gave a quick nod of his head, "Cap I'd like you to meet Adam Wickler."

Hank offered his hand and watched as the boy took a couple of steps forward to shake his hand with excitement and enthusiasm. Hank noticed the slight limp and felt sure that was why the boy didn't excel in sports; he could only hope at that point that with time the limp would disappear.

"Wow sir, you're really good, and you're a real live hero besides," the boy exclaimed. "Mr. Gage tells me that you've helped teach the rest of your firemen to dance too. Are they as good as you are?"

"A, No!" Chet spoke up as the rest of the men punctuated his words by shaking their heads.

"Not even close," John translated the shaking heads.

"It makes a difference if you have someone to practice with," Hank offered up as he pulled his daughter tighter into his side still having his arm around her shoulders.

"I was wondering if the rest of the crew danced," the Chief stepped back into the conversation. "Since I received the invitation to attend your performance I've been doing a little research, your shift has had a 14% reduction in injuries this last year when compared to the year before, I've also noticed a 32% reduction in recovery time from your men's injuries compared to similar injuries through out the department. I hope you'll all keep up the good work."

"Attention everyone," Mrs. Merthner called as she nearly ran onto the stage, "I have just been informed that we had a packed house tonight, every seat in the auditorium was filled, we are also sold out for tomorrow. There will definitely be enough funds for us to attend the music and dance competition in New York City this year." The group of cast members still gathered on the stage let out a cheer then Mrs. Merthner turned to Hank, "I do hope you and your wife can make it as part of our chaperone staff, you really deserve to be part of this."

"I'm sure that can be arraigned," Chief Houts answered for Hank. "Having one of our own along on this expedition would be great PR."

Hank cringed at that thought.

"It's a shame the group of you don't come together and put on your own production," the Chief continued to speak, "there is more than one firefighting charity that would benefit by the proceeds and if tonight is any indication there would be significant proceeds."

"I would be honored to help with such a production," Mrs. Merthner spoke up with her hand over her heart, "Of course it would need to be during the summer, my responsibilities here at school would make it difficult any other time."

"I guess we'll have to think about that," Hank finally responded to the silent stares in his direction.

Hank managed to spend some slightly more private time with Adam and his escorts before introducing Jennie Martin, who had also helped with the production, to the Wickler family. What ever would come from that introduction was up to them.

Hank then went home, where a long hot shower and a nice back rub melted the unwanted attention from the evening away and he slept well before reporting for work the next morning.

He was pleased that there was no razzing but somewhat confused that there was no mention of the night before among his men or the departing shift. Hank chose not to say anything himself. There was plenty of work to be done as some paperwork glitch had to be resolved and the hose bed on the truck was due to be recycled.

Mid afternoon the station responded to a five alarm fire in a large office building set off when the warming candles of Chaffing dishes touched off the Christmas decorations, the very flammable Christmas decorations.

The fire was finally out with at least two hours of clean up ahead of them when Hank had his first chance to look at his watch. If he left right then he would still have to cut his worm ups short, he looked around at the work yet to be done and his first thought was that he wouldn't even make it for the production, they'd have to put in his understudy, the music teacher who had two left feet when it came to dancing. Hank looked around and was trying to build up courage to ask to leave when he saw Ron Tollins walking in his direction; he was in uniform and wearing fresh clean turn outs.

Ron just walked up to Hank with his car keys in his outstretched hand, "I can take it from here, you're needed else where."

All Hank could do was give a grateful sigh, "Thanks Ron."

"Break a leg, twinkle toes," Ron gave a playful slap on Hank's shoulder.

"If I do that you'll have to finish the shift for me," Hank joked back before he jogged over to his friend's car and drove back to the station for a quick shower and change of clothes.


	9. Epilogue

Nutcracker Epilogue

I know this chapter has been used before but it fits so well here too; so I'm using it again.

**Nine Years later.**

Hank hurried through the doors of the hospital. Traffic had been a nightmare and he had had to get there with out the aid of a light and siren. Walking as fast as he could he slipped into the elevator just as the doors were closing and then exited before the doors completely opened again on his desired floor.

Down the hall he hurried, his wife had already paged him with the room number, and in the door he nearly flew.

There was Kristen lying in the bed totally exhausted with her mother and her husband at her side.

"Hi Grandpa," Kristen called to her father when she saw him. She had the biggest smile ever on her face and as Hank tentatively stepped up to the bed she thrust a small bundle into his arms. Little Emily Rose, just one hour old.

Hanks eyes welled up with tears as he cradled his first granddaughter close and placed his pinky finger in her tiny little fist to be squoose.

Emily snuggled up to her husband and looked at the new grandchild while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now you'll have some one else to dance with Daddy," Kristen said her own tears forming. "Maybe we could try Peter Pan again and she can be our little tinker bell. You've got so many people working out with you now that the guys won't have to play several parts each."

"Do you think I could still handle the part of Captain Hook?" Hank asked with a watery smile. It had been so fun when they did the ballet before, Jennifer Desoto had played the part of tinker bell then and Kristen had played the part of Wendy. Marco, Roy and Johnny had played the part of the lost boys and the pirates while Mike managed the part of the dog as well as the alligator and Chet Kelly made a hilarious Peter Pan, tights, mustache and all.

"I'm afraid we'll have to change the part to Chief Hook next time." Kristen continued to smile warmly at her father.

"I didn't know you were still dancing," Hank's son-in-law commented and Emily and Kristen giggled hysterically as Hank just turned red and snickered before all three of them held their fingers to their lips in a combined "Sh shhhhhhhh."

"They call in 'Career Development workshop' these days." Kristen whispered loudly followed by another giggle.

"You mean that thing you do with all the firemen every week?" The son-in-law looked surprised, "You're really just-"

"Shhhhh," Kristen teased again. "It's top secret, everybody knows, but it's top secret."

"No one dares talk about it because they're afraid the Chief here will assign them to engine washing duty." Emily added still giggling herself.

Hank didn't have nearly enough time to cradle his newest grandchild when the nurse chased them all out and took the baby to the nursery but then he had several years ahead he hoped. As they slowly walked back to the elevator Hank felt himself lifting up on the balls of his feet and stepping to a rhythm

"If Kristen hadn't have begged you to take Ballet lessons," Hank's son-in-law asked once the elevator doors were closed and he was sure no one would over hear him, "would you have even considered it?"

Hank snickered and had a far away look in his eyes. "Never in a million years." He answered, "But I'm sure glad she did because I wouldn't trade the memories I have and the things I've been able to do with my daughter for anything in the world."

"I'll tell you what," Hank shouldered his son-in-law, "why don't you join us and we'll get you up to speed so that you can start building some of those memories with your daughter."

Authors note: There just might be another sequel to this on going story. It just might be fun to write about how Chet Kelly ends up swinging from the rafters wearing tights. I'll see what happens after I've finished up a few other projects.


End file.
